naruto from the darkness to the light
by blazing blade
Summary: what if naruto mother was alive? what if she hated him? what if they had naruto banished right after the sasuke retrieval mission? what if the youndaime came back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto. if I did then he would be kicking sasuke ass.

How's it going my fellow readers. I am back and I promise you this story will be better than the last one

Harem – Hinata, FEMkyuubi, Xion, larxene, tifa, aerith namene, yuffie, tayuya ,anko and tenten

(Council chamber)

Naruto uzumaki, you are hereby banished from Konoha for hurting one of the last two remaining members of the uchia in konoha. Danzo said. Naruto could not believe his ears they were blaming all this on him!

WHAT!!! I didn't attack that teme. He attacked me first and I just defended myself. Naruto yelled

BE QUIT OR WE WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED DEMON. Koharu yelled. Making naruto shut up.

Now that we have you quit demon kakashi would you like to explain what happen when you got to the valley of the end? Homura asked. Kakashi nodded his head as h went up to testify.

Now tell us. What was the demons attitude during its time on your team? Homura questioned.

During our time on team 7 naruto would not do any work. He would just lay around and have his other two teammates do all of the work. He would constantly pick fights with sasuke. Kakashi said as naruto had a look of betrayal on his face.

Sensei. Naruto thought. Felling rage that his sensei would betray him like this.

You may step down kakashi. Koharu said as kakashi stepped down not even sending naruto a glance

What do you have to say for yourself demon? Koharu asked.

I can't believe this damn trial is even happening! Baa-Chan, Kaa-san Ero-sennin do something naruto said as all three of them looked at him with hatred in their eyes.

You are not my son you damn demon! Kushina exclaimed.

You killed my son demon! I knew I should have finished what minato started years ago! Tsunade yelled

You killed my student! I don't even know why I took you as my other disciple! Jiraya exclaims.

I say we take a vote anybody who wants the demon out of Konoha raise your hand. tsunade asked everybody raised their hand. Even minato two other students Rin, and Obito.

Its official demon ,you have till midnight tonight to pack everything you have and leave konoha tsunade said as she gets up and yanks naruto hitat off him before viciously back handing him in front of the council. Then she asked if tsume wanted some for what he did to her son at the chunin exams. Her grin gets bigger as she runs up to him and back hands him. After that they leave with satisfied grins.

(Later that night)

As Naruto leaves he can hear his on comrades from rookie 9 taunting him

HAHA LOOK THE DEMON IS LEAVING. said Sakura

BEGONE FROM KONOHA YOU UNYOUTHFUL DEMON. Said Lee

GO DIE YOU DEMON! SAID NARUKO(narutos sister)

GO DIE IN HELL DEMON! ino said

MY MOM AND SISTER WERE RIGHT YOU ARE A DEMON! IM GLAD SHE BITCH SLAPPED YOU IN FRONT OF THE COUNCIL kiba said

TROUBLESOME DEMON. shikamaru

As Everybody was throwing insults like this. Naruto had his head down and was walking to his apartment to get his stuff ready. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

(Meanwhile)

I can't believe they would banish naruto like that. Tenten said to Hinata and Anko.

I think we should go with him. anko suggested. Shocking both of them. Hinata quickly nods her head positive.

I agree, my father banished me from the hyuuga clan right after he came back from the council meeting saying that a weak girl does not deserve to be in the hyuuga clan they didn't get the chance to put the cadged bird seal on me because he said "a weak byakugan doesn't even need sealing . I will come also. They both turn to tenten and tenten says

Sure im a orphan of war anyway, it wouldn't be so bad. Tenten said. Hinata and anko nodded there heads anko then says

Ok here is the plane naruto should be at his apartment by now trying to get his things ready hinata, tenten both of you sneak into your homes and pack your bags. I will explain everything to him okay. Both girls said quietly yes mam.

Ok hurry. Anko assures, with both girls yelling right, before they went there way.

Ok ill I have to do is explain everything to him. Anko thought as she rushes to intercept naruto.

She finds naruto about to exit the village and yell WAIT. Naruto stops and turns around to see anko mitarashi. He then says

What? here to call me demon and wish for my death too? Naruto acused.

NO. anko yells before explaining everything that the girls her , hinata, and tenten were going to do. To say that naruto was surprised was a understatement. He was shocked that they would do that, For him?

Hey look sharp here they come. Anko said as Hinata and Tenten came . Naruto asked them are you sure you all want to come with me? Naruto asked. They look at him before saying

Naruto we are positive we want to go with you. Said anko naruto nods his head and says

alright lets go. Anko, tenten, and hinata yelled RIGHT as they left through the night

(In the council room the next day )

Every clan head was in the council chamber with there heirs and there sensei except for kurenai and obito and rin heiress having a party

With a big banner that said THE DEMON IS GONE. While they were having a good time

They were talking amongst each othere .im gald that demon is gone said tsume with a cheer

From the other council members. You can say that again she heard others say. Kushina then said I propose a toast for finally getting that demon out of konoha. As they did this they could feel a anourmous amount of killer intent coming out of the hokage officer.

As the doors to the council chamber opened they heard someone say

HOW DARE YOU BANISH MY SON FOR COMPLETING A MISSION

As they looked at the door they were shocked t see who is was. It was one pissed of minato namikaze

Minato sensei kakashi, obito, and rin said together

Honey?!?! Kushina said.

Tou-san naruko said.

The rest said yondaime –sama??!?!?!?!?.

As minato barged in the room his killer intent was flaring dangerously high. As he stands there he shouts out in a fit of rage WHY IS IT THAT I FIND THAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE BANISHED MY SON.

There was shock in the room they banished his his son. His legacy?!! One stupid council member tells him.

But youndaime-sama surly you must be making a joke there is no way that demon is your son. Said the council man.

He soon regretted saying that after a three pronged kunai was shoved into his head and threw his brain. He then looks towards the council and ask does anybody else want to make another comment like that.

They immediately shook their heads no. he then turns his head towards kushina and yells. Kushina what the hell is wrong with you. He asked

She then replies saying that he sealed the nine tailed fox inside of naruto. So what!! Minato barked.

You think that just because I sealed the kyuubi inside of him that makes him a demon?

Kushina……

Minato then glares at his students and yells AND YOU KAKASHI WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. YOU TAUGTH SAUKE UCHIA A LETHAL JUSTU THAT COULD HAVE ENDED NARUTO LIFE.

KAKASHI YOU TAUGHT SAUKE THE CHIDORI WHICH I SPECIFICLY SAID DON'T USE ANY MORE BECAUSE OF THE CHANCES OF NOT SEEING THE COUNTER ATTACK!!!

Kakashi didn't say anything and just looked at the ground. Minato then looked jiraya and tsunade

AND YOU TWO. BOTH OF YOU KNEW THAT NARUTO WAS YOUR GRANDCHILD. YOU JUST USED THOSE WORDS AS AN EXCUSE TO SHURKE OFF YOUR DUTIES!!

Both the sanins looked at the ground not able to look at minato.

(With naruto hinata, anko and tenten)

I can't believe it after everything I have done for them they banish me.

WELL WHAT DO YOU ASPECT KIT THOSE DAMN NINGENS WERE FOOLISH ANYWAY NOW WE CAN START A NEW LIFE AWAY FROM THAT DAMN VILLAGEAND AWAY FROM THOSE IGNORANT FOOLS. After everything have done for them well you know what fuck them I don't need those ignorant fools anymore. But I still want to be a part of a ninja village.

WELL KIT THERE IS ONE PERSON I KNOW THAT COULD HELP US. really Who is that.

Kyuubi smirked seductively (remember she is a female in this one and she is in the harem) well kit his name is xemnas he was a old friend of mine and is the kage of twilight village. Really where can I find him he asked? Xemnas will be sending someone to pick us up Kyuubi concluded. Naruto asked when this person will be coming. Probably tomorrow naruto-kun. Xemnas says this person is really fast

Okay kyu-chan naruto said not noticing the blush kyuubi got.

(back with the council meeting )

The council chamber was shocked. They had lost another ninja that had the Mokuton in him

A more stupid council member then exclaimed; it does not matter he was nothing but a drop out at the academy anyway.

at this statement minato laughed out loud and then said

dropout you think he is a dropout? then why don't you read this little black book I have found in sarutobi office. He said as he threw it at the council table.

Jiraiya picks it up and reads it. He immediately took a paled look when he was finished reading it. He then exclaims.

YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE HAS BENN TRAINING WOTH SARUTOBI SINCE HE WAS SEVEN YEARS OLD. At this there gasps and shocks in the council.

That's right jiraya. Minato said. Then he looks at tsunade and says I want to see naruto medical records. Tsunade says. Minato I cant show naruto records.

Minato; give me the damn records.

Tsunade;sochi

Minato; DON'T CALL ME YOUR DAMN SOCHI, NOW GIVE ME THE FUCKING RECORDS.

Tsunade; sighs wait here. Here exits the room and a minute later comeback with a huge file. this is naruto medical record.

Minato pushed her out of the way and then began to read the reports he immediately gets pissed of,

October 10 naruto birthday he was strapped to a tree while adults used him as target practice. He then checked another file October 10 naruto was being attacked by a mob suffered three broken ribs both his arms were broken cheek bone was damaged and a fractured skull.

He then looks at inochi and exclaims; inochi you now a jutsu that lets me see another persons memories right. At this inochi nodded.

Then let me see the memories of the council meeting during naruto trial. Inoch reluctantly complies. Ionochi went through some hand signs and yelled memory transplant jutsu. After that they both went limp. A minute later minato is awake and lets a shit load of killer intent out. Then he all of sudden make a shadow clone, and has the shadow clone shushin next to tsume and decks her square in the face. The real minato then shushins next to tsunade and decks her in the face.

Minato then yells AMBU at least 20 ambu come out of nowhere. He then yells take these traitors to their homes, tomorrow everybody in this room will be going on a trip with me to find naruto we leave at 12;00 o clock tomorrow anybody who does not show up will be executed get out of my sight!! The ambu take them back to their homes. What one more thing. Minato says. They turn to him and he says

Tsume inuzuka, hiashi hyuuga inochie yamanaka, and jack haruno, the marriage contracts between your daughters and my son. I should rip up those contracts but I will let my son decide that. And with that they all left.

Okay people same as last time , xion will be introduce next chapter. Remember people I need a lot of reviews this time around. know I know you all may not like me adding the girls from konoha girls into the harem, but I need them for my plot. Konoha will try to use hinata, anko, and tenten once they get back from the five year timeskip to get to naruto. I also know that I need a beta so if any of you is a beta email me.

So for now

Blazing blade out


	2. Chapter 2 into the darkness

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto. if I did then he would be kicking sasuke ass.

Harem – Hinata, FEMkyuubi, Xion, larxene, tifa, aerith namene, yuffie, tayuya ,anko , tenten temari and shizune(temari and shizune will be added after the time skip). Im also paring up the guys from organization 13 with some of the older girls that supported naruto. Heres is what I was thinking axel/kurenai, roxas/isaribi. Give me your thought and commits.

With Naruto

As naruto was trying to get to sleep, he noticed that the other girls were already asleep. He began to wonder and think to himself, _if I can't get those damn villagers and that damn council to see that im not the kyuubi then what was I fighting for in the first place? _ Naruto thought as he felt a strange sensation in his heart. It felt dark and disturbing and for some he felt like he was…… changing?

"Oh well I will worry about this later." Naruto thought as he went to bed unaware that this sensation would change his life forever.

Konoha

Minato looked at the group n his office. Every shinobi from the council meeting was their, every clan head, every one from the konoha 12 was their except for hinata and tenten. His wife and daughter was their along with his three students. For some reason koharu, homaru and danzo was tagging along as well.

"Alright I think we all know what we have to do, we have to go find naruto and bring him back to konoha" minato said. Sakura however asked

"Youndaime-sama shouldn't we what until hinata and tenten come here aswell?" Sakura asked not knowing what happened last night

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you all". "I found this note when I was looking at anko apartment". Minato said as he handed the note to sakura as she yelled out loud.

_Dear hokage-sama_

_"I regret to inform you that hinata , tenten and myself have joined naruto in exile. We cannot stand by while an honorable shinobi like him gets exiled for some bullshit excuse"." So me and the girls will be joining him in exile"._

_Signed Anko mitarashi _

"Then they are traitors of konoha". "We most detain them the minute we see them". Danzo exclaimed.

"NO". "We will not attack them if not needed." "We will only use force if needed". "Do I make I myself clear danzo?" Minato exclaimed getting a glare from danzo.

"Yes hokage-sama." Danzo says reluctantly

"alright let's move." Minato yells getting a sharp YES SIR. from the rest of the group.

"As they moved, the group had several thought going in their heads."

"_I must get that boy into my root division." danzo thought_

_ " I have to convince naruto to marry hana." Tsume thought._

_ " If hinata is with him then I have to get hinata back into the clan" Hiashi thought_

_" I have to get ino to marry naruto and get him into my clan" inochi though_

_" I have to get my baby back." Kushina thought_

" _Aniki. I will get you back. Naruko thought_

" _I wonder if I could get naruto to go out with me know? Sakura and ino thought_

_ " I have to apologize to naruto." tsunade thought_

_ " naruto. If I see you my grandson I will teach you everything I know. Jiraiya thought. _

_ " I have to get my son back." Minato thought_

With naruto.

As naruto woke up, he could still feel the stinging sensation from tsunade, and tsume slap. He started to tear up at the fact that after everything he did for konoha, they still didn't give a damn about him.

**"kit are you alright?"** kyuubi asked.

"yeah I'll be fine." naruto said

"**kit** **I know a way that willlet me out of the seal without killing you**!" kyuubi said

" remember when sarutobi taught you about sealing? Kyuubi asked

Flashback

A seven year old naruto was listening to sarutobi as he began lecturing about sealing

"Now naruto, sealing is a important facture in the ninja world." Sarutobi explained

" hey old man, is there a way to unseal any type of seal?" naruto asked. Sarutobi smiled and said.

" why yes naruto!" "just do these seals,' **dog, ram, ox, rat, and tiger.**

As sarutobi did this a seal around the silencing seal on the door deactivated. Sarutobi then said

**" okay naruto lessens are over!"comeback tomorrow". sarutobi said as naruto smiled and said**

'okay old man see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he left the room.

End of flashback

" yeah I remember that lesson!" naruto said.

**"okay now come into the cage and do the process' **kyuubi said. Naruto nods his head and says

"Okay ill be right there". Naruto said as he goes into his mindscape.

Mindscape

Naruto arrives in his mindscape. He walks around until he comes to the gates, and sees kyuubi. What really shocked him was that she was a FEMALE??!!

"** what? Are you really that surprised?" ** kyuubi asked with a smirk.

" look lets just do the process okay." Naruto asked trying to hold back a blush

"**whatever you say naruto-kun." **Kyuubi said making narutos blush even more noticeable

" alright" naruto said as he went through the seal before saying.

"Release" naruto said as he let out a yell.

Outside the mindscape

The girls were startled when naruto let out a inhuman roar. Anko asked

"Naruto are you okay?"anko asked worriedly. Her only response was naruto roar

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" naruto yelled as red chakra began to take a form around him and explode, causing a dust storm.

As the dust decapitated, the group was shocked to find a red head around the age of fourteen standing besides naruto. She had a beautiful body, curves in the right place. Big assets, around d cups. She was dressed in a blood red tank top, with crimson pant on, she was also wearing a blood red trench coat. She saw naruto staring at her. She smirked and said.

**"like what you see?"** kyuubi said with a smirk. Naruto blushed

"** alright ill leave you alone." Come on we have to get moving**. Kyuubi said receiving a loud

"YES MAM." The group yelled before leaving in a shushin.

With the konoha group

Kushina decided to ask the question that everybody was wondering.

"Minato-kun how are you still alive?" kushina asked.

Minato glared at her but answered her question.

" remember the invasion of konoha?" "Well orochimaru tried to summon all three kage of konoha, but failed to do so. So he only summoned the first , and the second." My coffin was ent back to orochimaru base." " after that I woke up and broke out of the base with no memory of who I was." After travelling for about a month someone tried to mug me." " they hit me over the head with a bear bottle." " after that I remembered everything that happened to me." I quickly killed the man and tried to activate my bloodline." This shocked everybody. The youndaime had a bloodlimit?

"You all are probably wondering what I mean." Alright let me explain." Long ago when the namikaze family were still small, my great grandfather stumbled upon a flying thunder bird being attacked by bandits." "He acted quickly and used a fire jutsu on the bandits and killed them." The bird thanked my great grandfather by giving him a special power." The ability to warp at any place at any time." Also gave him a doujutsu kaminarigan. I utilized this ability to its full potential by creating mt technique the flying thunder god."

"So the flying thunder god jutsu is actual a blood limit granted by this bird?" if that's true then shouldn't naruko be able to use it as well?"

"No." naruko doesn't have the chakra reserves for it." Only someone who was born with jonin chakra reserves could use it."

"In other words naruto." Koharu said

'Exactly". He also has the ability to grow yellow and black spiked wings, use the hirashin , and the kaminarigan ." Minato said

"If that's true then we must get naruto in to my root division." Danzo said only to get a harsh glare from minato

YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING DANZO!" IF I CATCH WIND THAT YOU ARE PLANING TO DO THAT WANTS WE GET BACK TO KONOHA ILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!, IS THAT CLEAR?"Minato yelled

"Yes youndaime –sama." Danzo said reluctantly

"Alright now lets move" minato said with them speeding up.

With naruto

"Hey kyu-chan I think I see someone up ahead" naruto said as they went through the forest. Kyuubi looked up ahead to see that the girl haku, and the sound girl tayuya were the ones. Kyuubi landed next to them and checked there pulse. Kyuubi took on a panicked look and yelled.

"**they have a very high fever. We have to get them to a cave and heal them their."** Kyuubi yelled getting nods from naruto and the girls. They search for a cave when they come across one.

"**quickly get in" **kyuubi assured.

They all run in the cave. Hinata quickly took out a towel she had brought with her and wet it with water she brought with her. She wet the towels and put them on both haku and tayuya.

"What now" hinata asked

"W**e what. Was kyuubi only response.**

** One hour later**

Haku and tayuya began to stir awake and looked at their surroundings. And saw naruto and the girls with him.

"so your awake." naruto asked said with haku and tayuya getting a nod from her.

** " alright then you two can come with use if you want." Seeing as you two have no where to go, and im sure you don't want to go back to orochimaru. Kyuub aid getting a nod from tayuya.**

Hey kyu-chan when is this person you said this xemnas is sending coming? Naruto asked

"**in right about NOW.** Kyuubi exclaimed. As if by magic this person blured out of no where. She had on a black cloak with black high heels and a black zip up coat.

"Are you the person xemnas said he would be sending?" naruto asked as the figure turned to him and removed her hood. Naruto gazed at her beauty. She had deep blue eyes, with navy blue messy hair, and a caremal complexion. She smiled to naruto and said her name

'Xion." The now identified xion said.

"you all must be the new recruits xemnas told me about." Xion asked with getting nods from everybody else. Then she turned her head to naruto and asked

"I know I might bring up bad memories if I ask this, but I must know, what did you do to cause the village to hate you so much?' xion asked. Making naruto turn away from her. She immediantly tried to apologize but naruto said.

No its okay, if im going to get past this then I cant keep secrets from you." The reason why is that-

"**WAIT!! ** " **naruto I know your trying to forget that meeting so ill show it to her with a technique I inquired over the years. **Kyuubi said as she said as she went through a series of hand signs before yelling "**ninja** **art**:** memory transplant jutsu. She yelled as she and **xion went limp. The next minute she woke up, and looked at xion and was surprised at her reation. Xion had tears running down her face and her hand was over her mouth covering from shock at what she saw.

Kyuubi looked at her before realizing that she might have showed her memories of naruto mob attacks. She quickly told naruto what she might have done. His only response was,

" it doesn't matter." She would have t find out sooner or later." Naruto said as xion ran up to hm and hugged him.

"Naruto im so sorry I didn't know."xion tried to explain. But naruto cut her off

" don't be sorry I wasn't your fault." Naruto said as xion tries to touch his face. Naruto feels her hands on his face and quickly turns his head the other way.

" don't worry, im not going to hurt you. Xion said as she touched his face and says curaga. As she did this naruto wound from the smakes he got were healed.

"Thank you". Naruto says as he turns his head the other way trying to hide a blush. Xion onl smiles to this and says. "okay we have to start moving if we want to get to xemnas.

Right as they start to leave they here aloud.

" HALT". They turn there head to see the konoha group. Naruto angrily yells.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"

Well folks that's it for this chapter. The fight scene next chapter will be a little better then the one in my old one. So review , leave a commit. Know I know you guys might not like me adding shizune but with her in the harem it will mean more bashing for tsunade.

Blazing blade out 


	3. Chapter 3 the darkness is lifting

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto. if I did then he would be kicking sasuke ass.

Harem – Hinata, FEMkyuubi, Xion, larxene, tifa, aerith namene, yuffie, tayuya ,anko , tenten temari and shizune, and konan. roxas/isaribi, axel/kurenai

With Naruto

As naruto gazed at the group infront of him, the strange dark sensation suddenly cameback. It felt like it was trying to take over. He quickly dismissed that thought and angrily yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT". Naruto said as he let out a shit load of killer intent and for some reason a dark aura was staring to surround him. Everybody in the vicinity was scared of him now, except for xion who looked at him surprising and thought.

_"I haven't felt this much dark power since riku. Could he be able to use dark powers like riku to?"_ xion thought. As she saw the darkness emitting from naruto.

"Naruto." We have come to take you back to konoha". Minato. Said as he gazed at the power his son was emitting.

"WHY WOULD I GO BACK TO THAT SHIT HOLE OF A VILLAGE" naruto yelled. Feeling the dark aura around him increase.

"Naruto. " please come back to the village." Im sorry for the way I treated you there." Im sorry for banishing you from the uzumaki clan. You see naruto after I was went home to the clan by your father last night, the uzumaki clan had a meeting.

Flashback

It was late and kushina and naruko just wanted to get to bad , but the clan council had called a meeting.

"Kushina." Why did the you go to the council meeting earlier?" kushina mother Jessie uzumaki. Asked. More like demanded.

The council meeting was actual a party about for how the demon of konoha was banished. Everybody in the council room smirked. Happy that the disgrace of the clan was gone.

But then minato- kun came back. Now this shocked everybody. The youndaime had returned? Kushina then explained everything that happened at the council meeting. To say that the uzumaki clan was shocked. The disgrace of the clan was actual trained by the saindaime himself.

"Then we must get this boy back into the clan. Now that we know that he has been training with sarutobi, if we get him back into the clan, we may be able to get some of the secrets sarutobi has". Jack uzumaki, kushina father said.

"He's not going to comeback willingly. Kushina said sadly". Her father just snorted and said

"Then we will force him back into the clan! If what you say is true then we need the son of the youndaime and the disciple of the saindaime in this clan." Jack said

End of flash back.

And that's what happened naruto." Please come back with your family. Kushina pleaded.

……………….

………………..

……………………………

"Haha" naruto chuckled before

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh so the uzumaki clan is still to stubborn to put a child before themselves huh". Naruto said

"Sochi-" .kushina started before being interrupted my naruto

"SILENCE!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRY TO MAKE ME GO BACK TO THAT CLAN FULL OF ARROGANT PRICKS." Naruto yelled shutting kushina up

"Regardless naruto, I have to take you back to konoha". minato said earning a glare from naruto.

"Give me one good reason why I should go back to the village. " naruto said. He then earned a smile from minato.

"Well naruto since you're my son you will automatically fall under the C.R.A." mnato said hoping that naruto would take the C.R.A.

"I have a bloodline?!!" Naruto said earning a smile from minato

Then explained everything. His abilities, his bloodline, his kaminarigan. Naruto then asked

"If I am your son then why cant you have kids instead of me to pass it down." Naruto asked.

"Well naruto you see before I went back to konoha I had to get a check up with the docter. He told me that since I came back to life by orochimaru edo tensei I cant pass it down. I could have kids and I could still use it but they won't have my bloodline."

"Is that what naruto is to you all?" just breeding material?" xion intervened the konoha group glared at xion as she just glared back.

"This a konoha matter. This has nothing to do with you girl." Homura said as koharu continued for him.

"This is none of your business. So stay out of it!' Koharu said earing a snort from xion.

"This became my business the minute the hakumei kage told me to come get this group. xion said making the older nins gasp." Xion continued

"I may have only none naruto for a short time, but ill be damned if I let him go back to that village full of nothing but a bunch of bagot fools." Xion exclaimed as she let her killer intent flare out of control.

'Naruto I don't wont to have to take you by force, but if you force me I will have no choice." minato said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it" naruto said as he got into a fighting stance

Minato lept at naruto and tried to make a one hit ko by punching him in his pressure point, but naruto quickly moved to the left and right hooked minato in the face sending him straight into a nearby tree. Minato soon stepped out and charged up a rasengan. As he did this naruto charged up a rasenganas well and they both yelled.

"RASENGAN." minato yelled.

"RASENGAN." naruto yelled.

As the two attacks collide, naruto felt that strabge sensation powering up his rasengan. As he added this power to his rasengan he yelled.

"DARK RASENGAN." naruto yelled as his rasengan turned jet black.

Minato was blown a way by ths rasengan and was thrown into a nearby tree.

**"Wood style ; wooden log strangle hold jutu." **The jutu name spoke for its self as wooden appeared out of the grund and put everybody into a strangle hold

"We will be leaving now." Naruto said

"WHAT YOU CANT LEAVE YET. NOT WITH OUT BREEDING A CHILD FOR THE VILLAGE." Danzo yelled

"DANZO I THOUGHT I SAID TO NOT PROVOE THEM." Minato screamed

"YOUR NOTHING BUT AFAILED PROJECT THAT I WANTED TURN INTO A WEAPON, BUT THAT DAMN SARUTOBI WAS TO FOOLISH." Danz said manically

Naruto didn't say a word for a minute, but all of a sudden a dark evil aura surrounded him as he screamed in pain. ( to make the fight seen better, go to youtube and look up the song those who accept the protection of the stars from final fantasy crisis core and listen to it while your reading.)

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Naruto yelled as the darkness took its shape. Xion immediantly knew what was happening and yelled.

"NARUTO! DON'T GIVEN TO THE DARKNESS!" YOUR NOT A FAILED PROJECT YOU'RE A HUMAN BEING." Xon cried desperately but her cry fell on deaf ears as naruto kept n screaming.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Narut kept sceaming as the power surge started to take shape and cause a dust storm.

"DAMN IT!!" Xion yelled as she tried to intercept naruto bu the dust cloud interfered her. As the dust calmed down everybody was shocked at what they saw. Naruto was now all entire body looked like they were made out of darkness. The only feature you could really see was his cold yellow eyes.

"Everybody stay clear from him!" Naruto is not himself right now and will attack anybody friend or foe. I will deal with him." Xion said as she summoned oblivion in her hand.

The shadow narut turned its head to xion and immediately rushed at her with a swipe of his claw. Xion quickly dodged it and sang her keyblade at naruto and hit himdead in the center f his chest. Naruto jumped back in pain as he was hit. Xion quickly took this chance and yelled" FIRAGA" as a ball of fire appeared in his hand and hit naruto in the same spot, then she yelled "thunderga" as a large amount of electricity was formed in her hand and was shot at the same spot. Naruto hit the floor with a loud THUD. As he was losing consciousness xion ran to him and put her hand over the spot he was hit at and said "curaga". As her hand was glowing and healed naruto wound . narut work up and said a soft "thank you" to xion. Xion smiles and helps him stand. Naruto then said.

"Come on we have to get moving." Naruto said with danzo yelling

"STOP YOU CANT LEAVE YET." Danzo yelled with naruto saying in response

"Watch me". Naruto said as was about to leave until minato interrupted him

"Naruto when will you come back to the village?" minato asked

"In five years during the next jonin exams." And with naruto left in a blur.

_"Naruto grow strong my son" minato thought as he saw his son leave out of sight_

With the group

Naruto, xion, anko, hinata, tayuya, haku, tenten, and kyuubi were on their way to the village hidden in the twilight when they arrived at the gates. The guards let them go without a hassle.

Come on Ill take you all to the hakumei kage ." xion said as she guided the group to the palace. They went through the first floor tiil they were at the top. At the top was a figure dressed in a yingyang cloak he had dark silver .

"So these are the shinobi that wish to joining the twilight village?" Xemnas asked

"YES SIR." Xion said loudly

Xemnas smiled and thought_" this should be interesting" he thought_

"Okay xion take our guest to their rooms." Xemnas said with xion grabbing naruto arm and guiding him to the rooms while the girls followed.

"Okay naruto this is your room." Xion said as the room looked like a light gray color. Naruto said" thank you" to xion who only smiled and left to show the other girls their room.

_"Five years huh?"_ Naruto thought as he tried to get some sleep before he got up to start training.

Okay people I need your commits and opinions on my next action. Do you all want me to use five chapters and count them all as one year each or do you want me to just skip to the time skip. If you do twant me to what five more chapters then on the third or fourth year I will explain how konan will be a twilight shinobi. In the first or second year I will explain how he met tifa, yuffie, aerith, namene and larxene.

Blazing blade out


	4. Chapter 4 taking the steps to the light

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts or anybody from the final fantasy series

Harem – Hinata, FEMkyuubi, Xion, larxene, tifa, aerith namene, yuffie, tayuya ,anko , tenten temari shizune, konan, ,yugito and rinoa, im paring leon up with a oc, and that's it for the harem. roxas/isaribi, axel/kurenai , squal/oc, cloud/

Alright people after thining it over I have decided to use the next five chapters and describe them in the years. So the jonin exams in konoha will not be occurring until chapter 8.

Okay on with the show!

Year 1

Naruto and the gang was heading for the hakumei kages office. He was a ;ittle nervous since this was his first time meeting the hakumaei kage face to face. They entered the office and saw the kage sitting in his eat with his yin yang robes. He looked up at the group and smiled.

" welcome all of you to my village." I feel that I didndt introduce myself properly." I am xemnas. The hakumei kage." Xemnas said as he extended his hand to meet naruto. Naruto shakes his hand with a smile and says,

" it's a pleasure to be here hakumei kage-sama." Naruto said as he lets go of his hand and shaked xemnas hand.

"Now xion told me that you used a strange dark power while attacking the fourth hokage right?" Xemnas asked with naruto nodding at him. Xemnas smiled and said

"Okay naruto then I want you and your friends to report to the twilight traning ground 34 tomorrow morning, im going to have some of my genins train with all of you at one area." Xemnas said with the group nodding and leaving the room getting to bed.

The next day

Naruto exits his room with his gear on, he now wore the organization 13 clothing. He wore a all black combat pants, with a all black tank top shirt, with black combat boots, and a black zipper coat. As he exited the building he saw that hinata, haku, tayuya, tenten, and kyuubi were wearing the same thing only they wore high heels.

" okay girls you ready to go?" naruto asked with the girls nodding their heads yes.

" Alright let's get moving." naruto said as he left along with the girls.

Training ground 34

"Xion are you shore the boy is the real deal." Riku asked not believing that this boy could use darkness.

"Yes riku. naruto could use darkness! I had to battle him myself when the darkness almost took him over!"xion said as riku eyes widened with surprise.

"Look here he comes now". Xion said as naruto and the group came into view. The females in the area blushed when they looked at him. Naruto saw xion yell at him, he smiled and said,

"XION." Naruto said her name in response. As he ran over to her.

"Hey naruto, so how was your night, I expect it was excellent." Xion said cheerfully. Naruto smiles and says

"of course. This place is great!" naruto exclaims, getting a blush from xion.

" Hey don't keep him all to yourself." Hinata yelled, xion looked at her and said,

"Don't worry I know he has to practice polygamy so I don't mind sharing him." Xion said as all of the girls in the group had a blush on their face, including naruto.

"XION!!" Naruto yelled out of embarrassment. Just as he was about to continue his rant, the one with long silver hair looked at naruto and said.

" hey, xion told me that you could use darkness. Is that true?" Riku asked. Naruto nodded his head, with that riku looked at naruto and said,

"Alright then, my names riku im going to be one of your new sensei! riku said with naruto smiling and nodding his head." Riku then summons his way to dawn keyblade and said,

Okay everybody back up, I want to see just how powerful this boys darkness is." Riku said as everybody backed up from the area.

everybody in the area backed up a good distance riku launched at naruto with his keyblade at hand. Naruto quickly took out two kunai and clashed with riku keyblade. Both their blades looked but riku earlier over powers narutos weapons and one of his kunai was wiped out of his hand. Riku seeing this then makes a swift move at naruto abdomen. It hits right at the center. Naruto is knocked to the ground. Riku quickly tries to make another swipe at his abdomen only for naruto to block his attack with his kunai at hand. Naruto then kicks riku in his abdomen and kncks him into a tree. Naruto gets up and feels a strong determination to defeat his new sensei. Suddenly his kunai surrounded by light and a sword appeared in its place. Xion and the rest in the area was surprised when the light vanished. It was the two across keyblade!!

"Naruto!! Use the keyblade." Xion yelled after getting over the shock of seeing him summon a keyblade. Naruto hearing this then charged at riku and clashes his keyblade with his. As their keyblades were clashing naruto used a dark energy ball and launched it at riku and hit him. Riku was hit dead center in his chest, naruto chased after him and let loose a series of slashes with his keyblade each hitting riku.

Naruto used the dark energy in him and added it to his rasengan. He went after riku and yelled

DARK STYLE; RASENGAN. Naruto yelled as riku was hit and was knocked into the ground. Naruto landed on the . naruto ground fainted. The last thing he remembered before fainting was the girls in the area yelling out his name.

The next day

Naruto wakes up to see a familiar white ceiling of the hospital. He looks around and see xemnas looking at him and asked

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked. Xemnas looks at him and said

"Three days." Was Xemnas reply. He would have continued but the people from the training ground barged in the room. Naruto looked at everybody and said the one thing that came to mind,

"Hi." Was Naruto start off.

"They don't feel like they have properly introduced themselves." Xemnas explained

"Hi I'm Rinoa heartily."rinoa introduced herself, she was wearing tight black biker shorts, with black shoes, she was wearing a long sleevless blue hueb rib knit sweater, with rib knit blue are warmers, with a blue button up skirt, and a black ribbon on her left arm. She had black hair with bits of brown in them with Chocolate brown eyes. By her side was a dog.

"I'm Squall leonhart im one of your other sensei." Squal introduced im self. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white tank top under it. He wore black pants with three belts connected to it.

"Hi im Tifa lockhart." Tifa said. She was wearing black shorts with a black short zip up shirt. Underneath that was a whit t shirt. And black boots. (tifas advent children costume)

"Im Yuffie kisaragi." Yuffie said. She was wearing a navy blue tank top, with a whit Hawaiian flowered tattoo design underneath a sleevless dark gray vest. It stopped below her rib cage. She wore khaki shorts that looked _really_ tight. She had a large fuma shuriken on her back.

"Im Aerith gainsborough." She wore a pink dress with thick braided ponytails in her hair. She carried a staff on her back.

"Im cloud strife." Cloud said. (Wearing his advent cloths.)

Hey im Roxas. Roaxas said as he was wearing the same thing as naruto.

"Hey cutie im larxene." Larxene said causing naruto to blush.

"Alright everybody lets give naruto his rest." The docter said that he will be better tomorrow." Xemnas said as everybody left the room. Naruto lookd at the ceiling and said

" will this is just the start" naruto said as he drifted to sleep.

In konoha

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE." One of the council men said. Getting nods and yells from other people in the room.

"We can't let naruto become a twilight shinobi, he belongs in konoha." Another council man said getting nods from the others.

"And Whose fault was that?" I told you all to respect my last wish, now look what happened." Minato said

"Youndaime-sama I have a solution." Tsume said. Minato looked at her for a minute before saying,"im listening" minato said

"What if we keep the arranged marriages contracts we made and have one of our ninja go to twilight village and give the hakumei kage the contracts." Surly he will be able to get naruto to sign the contracts." Once he does naruto will be binded to konoha." Tsume said

"And with hinata with him, I will be able to have some sort of influence over her." Hiashi said while thinking of ways he could manipulate hinata.

_"I don't want to do that but if that's what will get my son back, then I have no other choice."_ Minato said as he nodded his head.

"Alright tsume inuzuka, inochi yamanaka, jack haruno, report to my office after this meeting." Minato said while the said people nodded there heads

Meanwhile

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock said

"12;00 uh?" Naruto said as he looked at his bed and saw xion, and hinata on it laying next to him. He checked the rest of the room and saw the grils room the training ground in chairs sleeping. He smiled and said

"All of them really do care for huh?" Naruto said with a tear going down his face. Finally feeling that some one really did care for him. He felt the sensation in him again only this time it was calmer it felt peaceful.

Alright everybody that's it for this chapter. So review or leave comments. Naruto will have more weapons then his two across keyblade. The next chapter will be good, naruto , xion, hinata, cloud and tifa vs sephiroth. Just to let you all know im putting naruto girls in the harem around the ages of 13-15.

Blazing blade out


	5. Chapter 5 fighting a dark being

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Okay one of my readers have pointed out that haku was not on the harem list. Haku is in the harem, I just made a mistake and forgot to add her, so from this chapter on she will be in the harem.

Harem – Hinata, FEMkyuubi, Xion, larxene, tifa, aerith namene, yuffie, tayuya ,anko , haku tenten temari shizune, konan, ,yugito and rinoa, im paring leon up with a oc, and that's it for the harem. roxas/isaribi, axel/kurenai , squal/oc, cloud/ riku/oc.

Year 2

In the forest

Naruto was listening for swift movements in the forest. He kept on hearing the footprints, but could not pinpoint where they were coming from. He closed his eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden the movements good louder, he quickly turned to the right to see squall with his gunblade in his hand getting ready to cut naruto. He quickly took out his gunblade and clashed with squalls. There blades lock naruto quickly uses a dark energy ball and hits squall in his arm. Squall jumps away and yells

"alright naruto that's it for today." Squall said as he was exhausted from training with the blond haired power house. Naruto smiled and said

"Okay squall sensei." Naruto yelled. Over the past year naruto,tenten, kyuubi, haku, hinata, and tayuya got themselves gunblades like squall, the girls got them regular gunblades, but naruto wanted his customized. his was bright yellow. He called it, the golden angel. Squall trained them to use their blades in his style.

"Alright naruto lets go see how the others are doing." Squall said with naruto following behind.

Meanwhile

" I cant believe the council is making me do this." Shizune said as she was going to twilight village thinking of what the council said for her to do.

Flashback

_"Shizune we of the council are ordering you to go to twilight village and give our demands to the twilight kage". One of the council men said to her._

_"WHAT!!! Are you crazy? If I go their I might get killed their". Shizune shouted with only getting a harsh glare from tsunade, jiraiya, and kushina._

_"Shizune you have no choice." Ether you do this mission or i will demote back to chunin personally and have you imprisoned for defying our orders ." tsunade exclaims. shizune looks at her and says,_

_"Yes hokage-sama". Shizune says reluctantly as she exits the door._

End of flashback

As shizune made her way to the village gates the guards gets infront of her and says

"HALT!! State your name and business." The gurad says as shizune pulls out her info card before ordering a random chunin to take to her to the hakumei kage. The chunin nodes his and takes shizune to the yingyang dressed kages office.

In the office

Xemnas was looking through the ranks and the training session naruto group was getting and thought

_"Those kids will be the key to twilight villages future someday". Xemnas _thought as he heard a knocking on his door.

"Enter" xemnas said as a chunin came in the door with shizune.

"Hakumei –sama the woman from konoha has a message for you. The chunin said as he exites the room." Xemnas looks at shizune and says

"Alright let me see it." xemnas said already feeling a headache coming. Shizune timidly hands the note to xemnas, something that does not go unnoticed by him. He takes the letter and reads it.

_Dear hakumeikage-sama_

_"We of the council of konoha have come to a decision." We have decided to make arranged marriages to naruto uzumaki namikaze. "The girls that he will be engaged to are sakura haruno, hana inuzuka, ino yamanaka, and kagome uzumaki(oc just to let you know)". If naruto is not to be married to these girls then we demand that naruto be returned to konoha." If none of these conditions are met, then we will go to open war with twilight." Make your choice."_

_Konoha council_

_"THOSE INSIGNIFICANT WORMS!!" _xemnas yelled as he smashed his hand on the desk breaking it in half. He then taped his monitor and said to his secretary

"Get me naruto in my office. Tell him it's in emergency" xemnas said still a little angry. One minute little naruto appeared with the sound of whistle in the wind out of nowhere. Xemnas looks at him and asked

"How did you do that?" xemnas asked

"It's a wind shushin I invented." Just add your affinity to your shushin and you could teleport any were possible depending on what your affinity is." Naruto said.

"Well you're going to be mad but read this." Xemnas said as he tossed the letter to naruto. When naruto was done reading it his killer intent was near exploding.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!?! THOSE BASTAREDS EXPECT ME TO JUST GO BACK TO THAT SHIT HOLE JUST BECAUSE THEY THINK ILL GO THROUGH WITH THESE MARRIAGES????" Naruto yelled looking at shizune but was surprised when he saw tears in her eyes.

" naruto please don't send me back there. I don't want to go back there. please I have already put my resignation paper on tsundade desk." Please don't let me go back their." Please." Shizune pleaded. Naruto looked at her for a minute. Not sensing any evil contempt or any lie in her words looked at xemnas and said

"You know she wasn't part of the people in that village that ridiculed me xemnas. I'm shore we could put her in as a twilight ninja. Naruto said while looking at shizune." Xemnas nodded his head and said

"Alright ill I need you to do is swear your allegiance to me and ill grant you citizen ship as a twilight ninja." Xemnas said with shizune quickly nodding her head and swearing her loyalty to xemnas and twilight nation. Xemnas nodded her head and looked in his draw and took out a twilight headband. The headband had no symbol but rather the metal part was dark yellow. He handed the headband to shizune. Shizune quickly thanked xemnas and hugged naruto while whispering

_"Thank you naruto-kun."_ Shizune said quietly to naruto causing him to blush. She exited the building going to a hotel to stay for the night. Xemnas then takes a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to konoha.

_Dear pig fuckers of the konoha_

_"I will not give in to your fucked up demands." I would rather die than let you ugly assholes get one of my ninjas that you banished for no reason. "So no I will not give one of my shinobis to a fucked up village not only that but you threatened one of your own shinobi with imprisonment just for not wanting to go on a mission? Well just so you assholes know shizune asked if she could become a twilight shinobi and we approved of her". so if you want to call war I say **BRING IT ON**._

_Signed xemnas the hakumei kage._

And with that he sent a messaging hawk to konoha.

_One week later_

Naruto was heading to xemnas office. Over the week shizune had come to him and asked him if she could be in the harem. Naruto asked his other girls if they approved. Naturally they all approved and welcomed her into the clan. As naruto thought about what else he was up to this entire week he bumped into the office door. Naruto opened to see that xion, hinata, tifa, and cloud were there as well

"hey guys whats all this about?" naruto asked. Getting confused looks from everybody in the room.

"alright now that you all are here, I need you all to go on a mission for me. I need you all to battle and defeat sephiroth of the darkness!!" xemnas said getting surprised looks from tifa, cloud, and xion. Naruto then said

"Ive heard of him." Wasn't he supposed to be some legendary swordsman that was from the twilight nation?" naruto asked getting a nod from xemnas

"Yes he was one of the strongest ones ever to have come here, but this is why I have asked you all here. I want all of you to fight him, defeat him and bring me back his sword." Xemnas said getting a loud "YES SIR" from the group.

"Alright everybody fan out!!' His last sighting was 100 miles west from wave countries perimeter." Xemnas said with the group running out trying to catch up with sephiroth.

3 hours later

We see our heroes running through the forest sensing for sephiroths chakra when all of a sudden.

"WAIT IVE FOUND HIM!!!!" Hinata said as she starts jumoing from tree to tree faster until they reach a small clearing. In the clearing was sephiroth himself standing in the middle of the clearing with his masamune in his hand.

"So you are the group that's been sent to try to kill me huh?" sephiroth asked.

Naruto gets into his stance with his gunblade hung over his shoulders and his hands in his pockets. (squalls stance) hinata got into the same stance. Tifa in her fighting stance and cloud going into his stance. Xion summoned her oblivion keyblade and puts it in both hands and brings up to her head pointing at sephiroth. (think of sephiroths stance in crisis core when I hes about to fight zack) sephiroth gets into his stance by putting his sword over his head and both his hands on the hilt of the blade.

Naruto launches at sephiroth by clashing his gunblade with his. Naruto struggles to hold his keyblade in place while sephiroth keeps pushing back. Tifa then runs up and tries to run up to him and yells

**"Water kick."** Tifa yelled as she did a slide and her feet was covered in water. Sephiroth quickly jumps up and kicks naruto in the chest while yelling,

"THUNDERGA." Sephiroth yelled as he zapped tifa causing her to break of her attack. Cloud runs up to him and tries to swing at him with his sword, but sephiroth deflects it and and stabs him in the arm. He falls back in pain. Xion and hinata runs up to him and hinata manages to close up 16 og his chackra points with her 64 palms technique. Xion then yells.

"FIRAGA." Xion yelles as fire engulfs her hand and lauches it at sephiroth. It makes its mark and hits sephiroth butning his hand. Naruto gets up and summons the two across keyblade and looks at xion and hinata, all three of them nod their heads and run up to him while all three yelled.

"EVENT HARRIZON!!!" all three of them yelled while sephiroth yelled "OCTASLASH!!!" as their as their blades clashed with each other sephiroth could not block all the slashes and had a lot of scars and scrapes on him with a lot of blood going down his body.

**"WIND STYLE; RASENGAN!!!!!!" **naruto yelled as his rasengan turned white while making a whistling. It hit sephiroth right in the chest destroying the entire area in his abdomen. When the jutsu was done nothing was left of sephiroth. Naruto then looks at the others and says

"Mission accomplished." Naruto said as fell to the ground fainting. When he wakes up he see that he is being carried by cloud while they make it back to twilight village.

"What happened?" naruto asked with cloud looking at him while saying

"You killed sephiroth and fainted from using that rasengan." Cloud said as they make it to the village gates, going straight to the twilight kage office. Ehen they arrived they saw xemnas doing paper work. He looks up and sees that sephiroths blade in xion hands. He then said,

"I take it the mission was a success?" he said with the othernodding ther heads yes. He smiles and says

"good job team but heres the question who going to keep the masamune?" xemnas said with the other looking at each other.

" I already have the buster sword. Cloud said

"Swords don't fit my style." Tifa said

"I already have oblivion." Xion said

"Im not well with using swords that long." Hinata said.

Alright then its decided. Naruto you will have the masamune blade." Xemnas said with naruto jumping in the air yelling

YAYYYYYYYYYY ME." Naruto yelled with everbody laughing at his behavior.

Alright everybody kob well done gets some rest." Xemnas said with the group exiting the room.

In konoha

THIS IS IN OUTRAGE!! HOW DARE HE SEND US THIS LETTER." One of the council man said getting yells of approvment from others.

Now that shizune has turned traitor and went with twilight we can label her as a missing-nin. Koharu said mad that they couldn't get naruto back into konoha.

No we can't." She left resignation papers on my desk earlier. We cant put her in the bingo book."tsunade said angry that she lost yet another person that was part of her family.

We can't do nothing now." We will just have to wait till they come back for the jonin exams." Minato said with the others leaving the room.

Back with naruto

ACHOOOOOOO." Naruto sneezed as he woke up.

Um someone must be talking about me." Naruto said as he went back to sleep.

Okay everybody that's it for this chapter. So review or leave a comment. Now as for riku, cloud, and squall pairing I was thinking putting banished girls from the inuzuka, hyuuga, and uchia clan and paring them up with squall, cloud, and riku. The girl from the uchia clan will be banished before itachi went on the killing spree. Give me your thought and comments.

Blazing blade out


	6. Chapter 6 army of nobodies

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Harem – Hinata, FEMkyuubi, Xion, larxene, tifa, aerith namene, yuffie, tayuya ,anko , haku tenten temari shizune, konan, ,yugito and rinoa, im paring leon up with a oc, and that's it for the harem. roxas/isaribi, axel/kurenai , squal/oc, cloud/ riku/oc.

Year 3

We find our heroes in the clan compound. Over the past few months naruto met one of his other ladies namene. She wore the usual organization 13 uniform only with high heels. She had asked five months after they met could she join the harem. Usually naruto had to ask his other wives if they approved. Naturally they approved of namene. During this year naruto met and signed four new summoning contracts the contracts were rayquaza the emerald dragon, giratina the shadow dragon, and gyrados the red dragon contract and lucario of the aura wolf contract.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was taking a night walk. Xemnas told him to go to go in the forest and to look for a lake, there was a few creature he wanted naruto to meet. As naruto walked through the forest he came across a lake. he focused his chakra into his hand and a ball of light was formed. He put his hand in the air and shot the light into the sky. After that a dark portal appeared out of the sky and a shadow like dragon came threw. In the lake a red scaled dragon, out in the sky a green scaled dragon appeared out of the skyafter that a portal appeared out of nowhere and a wolf like creatur came out of the portale all three beings were looking at naruto._

_"I am gyrados, the dragon of the sea". Gyrados said._

"I am rayquaza, the dragon of the sky." Rayquaza said

_"I am giratina, the dragon of the shadows". Giratina said._

_"I am lucario, the guardian of aura". Lucario said_

_"So xemnas said that I was going to be training with?" Naruto askedwith all four of them nodding_

_"Yes use your shadow clones and we will take them to our realms were we will teach them our techniques". Giratina said with naruto nodding his head. He created 20 clones and had fifteen go with giratina, rayquaza, and gyrados while the other four and the real one train with lucario._

_"alright naruto im going to teach you my taijutsu style. Get into my stance". Lucario said as he showed naruto and the clones the stance._

_End of flashback_

We find naruto in his clan compound talking with the girls while laughing.

"ATTENTION NINJA OF TWILIGHT VILLAGE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY MEETING COME TO THE WAR ROOM IMMEDIANTLY!!!" Xemnas voice ringed shocking everybody. Naruto looked at his girls and said.

"we better get going." Naruto said with the girls nodding their heads.

In the emergency room

"Hakumei kage- sama what is the emergency?" . one random twilight ninja asked. 

"My people I regret to inform you that a hoard of over one thousand nobodies are getting ready to invade twilight village." xemnas said getting shocked reations from everybody.

"Now before everybody gets panicked I have a solution!" The village advisor ansem the wise and myself have decided that we will send our best ninja that are good at capture and assassination. The following please step forward."

"Xion, rinoa heartily, hinata, naruto namikaze, riku, larxene of the savage nyphe, roxas , namene and yuffie kisaragi." The following people stepped forward.

"You all have been chosen to do this mission." This will determine the outcome of twilight villages future. Are you all ready for this?" xemnas asked getting a loud YES SIR

"Okay then the mission starts now!!" naruto you will act as team leader." Destroy these nobodies before they get here!!" xemnas exclaimed as the group rushed out to counter the nobodies

At the battle field

We find our heroes at the battle field constructing a strategy to fight these nobodies

"Alright guys heres the plan." Larxene you will stand on this plate from directly above from the army." "You will fire you electrified knives into the ground paralyzing the army so they cant move." While me roxas xion, rinoa, hinata , and yuffie will cut down the army." Riku use your darkness to try to contain the electric discharge so it doesn't wear out." Namene use your drawing pad to draw up water around the field to help make the electricity more effective any question?" naruto asked with no body raising their hands.

Alright." lets do this!!" naruto said with everybody getting to their post. Larxenen went directly above the army and started firing her knives filled with electricity. rIku used his dark powers on the field to give the eclectricity power. Then namine used her powers to surround the field with water. As this was happening naruto roxas xion hinata,yuffie and rinoa was cutting the heartless down a few sizes with her combine. Roxas was using his magic hour technique, while yuffie was using her greased lighting, xion naruto and hinata wear using event harrizone but no matter what they did the nobodies kept on coming.

"Were not getting anywhere doing this." Hinata shouted.

"Then I have no other choice then." Everybody I want you all to get away from the area. The technique im about to do will kill everybody in the area!!" naruto shouted with everybody looking at him astonished.

"But naruto wont you be killed as well?" xion asked slightly worried that naruto might die from this technique.

"Don't worry this jutsu won't kill me." Now GO!!!" naruto yelled as the group retreated. When the group was a good distance back he summoned fire chakra to surround his body. He then went through multiple handsigns before yelling

"FIRE AND WIND STYLE; BLAZING WIND EXPLOSION JUTSU!!!." Naruto yelled as the fire around him took the shape of a ball and expanded destroying everything in site.

All the nobodies were destroyed, turned to ruble. The jutsu looked like it contained a large amount of fire and a wind jutsu let the fire out causing a massive mane hole after the jutsu was done.

"wow!" when he said it was going to kill everybody In the area. He wasn't kidding." Rinoa said with her dog Angelo barking in agreement.

Alright guys lets go home." Naruto said with everybody getting their weapons and the group came up to view the group was greeted with with loud cheers from a mob that came to the gate to congratulate them.

"congratutalion you guys!!"

Your heroes!!"

Thank you so much!!" were the loud cheers from others. Naruto looked at the group and said.

"well guys lets go in and see everybody!!" naruto said as the group went in and was jumped and hugged by the villagers.

In konoha

The counsel was in a meeting trying to find a way to get naruto to come back to konoha when suddenly a chunin bust the meeting room.

Hokage-sama I think you should see this." The chunin said as he handed tsunade the newspaper. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets after reading what the article said

_The saviors of twilight villages_

_"When locals discovered that a army of nobodies were going to invade the twilight village, the hakumei kage sended his most trusted shinobi that were good at capture and assassination missions!" this group attacked the army captured the enemies and destroyed the army." The hero that led this group was naruto namikaze who led his team to victory."_

When minato read this article he had one thought going in his head

_" naruto you truly have become a hero"_ minato thought as he read the article

Okay guys that's it for the chapter. Now I know you guys might not have liked this chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be a lot better. Yugito and konan will be introduced in the next chapter. Also their will be a confrontation between naruto and the raikage.

Blazing blade out


	7. Chapter 7 fighting for the light

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Harem – Hinata, FEMkyuubi, Xion, larxene, tifa, aerith namene, yuffie, tayuya ,anko , haku tenten temari shizune, konan, ,yugito and rinoa, im paring leon up with a oc, and that's it for the harem. roxas/isaribi, axel/kurenai , squal/oc, cloud/ riku/oc.

Year 4

We find our hero walking up to xemnas office wanting to hear about his new mission. Over this past year xemnas trained naruto to use his techniques and his fighting style( think of the way he fight in kingdom hearts 2) Naruto walks in t see xemnas doing paperwork. Naruto walks up to xemnas and says.

"alright xemnas whats the new mission?" naruto asked with xemnas looking at him while saying

" lately the animals in the forest have been acting more dangerous then usual, as something is disturbing them." I want you to head over to the forest and investigate." Xemnas said with naruto nodding his head and headed to the forest.

In the forest

"_hmm xemnas was right the animals in this forest are disturbed."_ Naruto thought as he saw the animals looking very disturbed until he saw the source of the disturbance.

There in the clearing was two female ninja, one with a lighting symbol on her headband, and the other with a rain headband only it was crossed out. Naruto made a shadow clone and had him pick up the one with the lightning headband, while he picked up the one with the crossed headband.

"_ I have to get them out of here." Naruto thought as he headed back to twilight village._

A few days later

Konan and yugito woke up to see naruto, and xemnas looking at them for a explaination

"alright tell me what happened." Naruto asked with both girls looking away from him

"well the raikage sent me on a mission to investigate the disappearance of a little girl." I realized that it was just a ploy when two akatsuki members tried to capture me." I barely made it out of their before I met konan here." Yugito said looking at konan.

" I met yugito when out leader told me to go with some of the other akatsuki members on a mission." But it also turned out to be a ploy when my comerades tried to kill me." They kept on saying that the true leader told them to kill me." Konan said with naruto getting angry that her own partner would betray her.

"It wasn't our sub leader, it was the true leader of the akatsuki." Madara uchia." Konan said getting a audible gasp from xemnas.

"so that fool madara is still alive huh?" xemnas said getting confused looks from konan.

"You know madara?" konan said getting a bod from xemnas.

"Yes me and that old fool fought in combat before." Wiped his ass last time. Xemnas said getting a chuckle from naruto and the girls, until roxas bust in the door

"hakumei kage-sama we got a letter from the raikage." Roxas said getting a glar from xemnas

"How many times do I have to tell you roxas?"stop calling me hakumei kage- sama you are part of the organization. Xemnas said getting a nod from roxas as he opened the note and read it

_Dear hakumei kage_

_"I understand that you have one of my ninja in your village. I will be coming to your village to reclaim my weapon in a week's time."_

_Raikage sama_

_"That arrogant PRICK!!" _xemnas thought as he told naruto what the note said. He immediantly was angry. No he was FURIOUSE

"Well he thinks that he could just reclaim yugito like she's just some weapon huh?" well don't worry cause hes got another thing commin!" naruto said while he exited the hospital.

One week later

The raikage made his was to twilight village with his body guards." He was serious about getting his weapon back. When he got to the gates the guards let him past and he went straight to xemnas office to get his weapon. When he entered the office he saw yugito xemnas his four body guards.

"Hakumei kage-sama, I have assumed that you have received my letter?" raikage asked getting a nod from xemnas he then looked at yugito and said

Alright then, yugito come on we have a long way to go to get back to the village." raikage said with yugito not even moving

"No" yugito said. Getting surprised looks from the lighting shinobi.

"I'm sorry yugito I didn't hear you, what did you say?" raikage said flaring his chakra trying to intimidate yugito. She looked a littile scared but she stood her ground.

" no, I will not go back with you." Im happy here in twilight village." she said

"You will come back to kumo and become a shinobi again or so help me im going to-

"To do what teme?" naruto said with his golden angel right at the tip of his neck. The lighting shinobi looked surprised at his speed.

_"I didn't even see him move!" _were their thoughts

"You will not take yugito-chan if she does not wish to go with you." Ill kill you myself if I have to protect her!" naruto said letting his killer intent out of control making everybody scared out of their asses.

_"Hmm this kid is good, and if I fight him now I just might lose my leg_. Raikage thought as he felt naruto killer intent. He then looked at naruto and said

"Alright boy how about I make a deal with you." In one year ill comeback here and we could have a dual." I win yugito comes back to kumo." Of course if you win then she'll become a twilight ninja do we have a deal?" raikage said getting a nod from naruto

"Alright you have yourself a deal." Naruto said with the raikage nodding his head and walking out the door with his gurades. Naruto looks at the rest in the group and says

"well gotta go train." Naruto said running out the door

Couple hours later

Naruto is sitting at the center of training ground thinking about what he was going to do. When all of a sudden four portals open and giratina, gyrados, rayquaza, and lucario walk out.

**"so how's training going?" lucario asked getting a sigh from naruto**

" not so good I don't know what im going to do. Naruto said getting looks from the summons while they looked at each other and nodded their heads.

**Alright naruto we have come to a conclusion. We will all train you for one year. You will come back the day the raikages comes back. Giratina said getting a surprised look from naruto**

REALLY?!!" naruto yelled getting nodes from the summons.

** Yes lucario will open a portal one week from now to take you to our training grounds were you will be training with us for a year so go explain this to xemnas ." giratina said getting a nod from naruto as he ran off.**

One week later

Naruto was back at the training ground only to find, the organization, his girls and xemnas waiting for him.

"you all came to see me off?" naruto asked getting nods from everybody.

"come back safe naruto" xion said

You better make it back alive you knuckle head." Hinata said as he got similar comments from the group as a portal opened.

"alright guys see you in one year." Naruto yelled as he jumped through the vortex. Not being seen for one year.

Alright guys that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will have the fight between naruto and the raikage. Also I would like to announce that I will be starting another story. This story will be purely naruto x xion. She will play a more important role in my next story. It will be uploaded between now and next Friday. Just t let you know, tsume and hiashi, minato and kushina, jiraya and tsunade will not be bashed in that story. So ill be seeing y'all

Blazing blade out


	8. Chapter 8 the twilight returns

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Harem – Hinata, Xion, larxene, tifa, aerith namene, yuffie, tayuya ,anko , haku tenten temari shizune, konan, ,yugito and rinoa, im paring leon up with a oc, and that's it for the harem. roxas/isaribi, axel/kurenai , squal/oc, cloud/ riku/oc.

Year 5

A hooded figure was walking to twilight village while looking at the latest bingo book. The bingo book said

Name xion

Age 18

Rank S chunin

Reason; helped whipe out a entire army of nobodies killed over 100 rock shinobi

Titles twilight villages speed devil

Weapons; keyblade

Flee on sight

Name hinata

Age 18

Rank S chunin

Reason was one of the key ninjas that killed an entire army of nobodies

Weapons; lavender colored gunblade

Title twilight villages lavender heart

Flee on sight

Name haku

Age 21

Rank S chunin

Reason; killed over 120 mist ninjas

Weapon; blade made out of ice, sky blue gunblade

Title twilight villages ice queen

Flee on sight

Name kyuubi

Age 21

Rank S

Reason killed over 300 kumo ninja

Weapon; crimson gunblade

Title twilight villages crimson angel

flee on sight

Name Tifa lockhart

age 19

rank Schunin

reason killed a mob of 200 lighting ninja's using only using taijutsu, taijutsu rivals that of tsunade senju the fifth hokage (come on people we all know just how strong tifa is in final fantasy 7)

title twilight villages brawler

flee on sight

name tayuya

age 20

rank S jonin

reason can make illusion with only a flute the, killed over 300 ninja's with said genjutsu

flee on sight

name rinoa heartily

age 19

rank S chunin

reason could use a large number of ninjutsu that killed 250 ninja's

title twilight villages chakra master

(okay im getting getting really tired of describing all their powers so ill just cut it short for now. Anybody who wants to know more can email me)

Now what really caught the was his bingo entry

Name naruto namikaze

Age 19

Rank SSS chunin

Reason led his team to victory by defeating over 1,000 nobodies. Son of fourth hokage

Weapons yellow gunblade, golden angel, masamune, keyblade

Title twilight villages blazing storm, blazing wind master

Flee on sight you would have to be on drugs to fight him

He mentally chuckled as he rembered what he did for the girls before he left the village

FLASHBACK

_Naruto had explained to the girls what he was going to do and that he was going to be gone for a year._

_"so this is what ill do girls". Ill leave you all instruction on how to do the rasengan. When I come back next year I want to see your progess okay?" Naruto said as he got a loud,_

_"SIR YES SIR!!" from the girls as they each ran up to him and kissed him on the lips one at a time. _

Twilight council room

The organization thirteen, the girls from the namikaze compound and elders were in the room discussing the return of their favorite blond enigma when all of a sudden a black portal opened and a hooded figure walked out. The figure looked at xemnas. Xemnas then said

"It's good see you again naruto." Xemnas said as the now identified man took his hood off, every body was astonished. Naruto now looked like a exact copy of minato only he had whisker more defined now. He hairstyle now resembled minato. He looked at xemnas and said

"It's good to be back" naruto said as his fiancé's hugged their hero

"its so good to see you." Xion said. Her hair was now flowing down past her shoulders with a few bangs covering her eyes.(think of kairi's hair stlye in kingdim hearts 2)

"Hi naruto-kun." Hinata said (her shuppenden clothing but only under her hood)

As he was about to continue saying hello to his wives the door bust opened to show a certain raikage we all know.

"alright runt ready for an ass woopin?" raikage asked. Naruto smiled and said

"Don't worry the only one that's going to get his ass wopped is you!!" naruto said getting a growl from the raikage said as he and the people in the room headed for the field.

Training ground 36

As naruto and the raikage got into their places everybody cleared the area for what they knew what was going to be a explosive match.

"Alright the match between naruto namikaze and the raikage will now commence BEGIN!!!" the referee yelled as he moved out of the way. Naruto quickly went through handseal and yelled

"WATER AND WIND STYLE; AQUA WIND TORNADO JUTSU." As naruto said this a wind picked up and water evaporated out of the sky and appered in the form of a body sized tornado

"What is that tornado for." the raikage asked

"Its part of my techniques don't worry you will see what it means," naruto said as the raikage got mad and went through hand seal before yelling

"LIGHTING STYLE HIGH VOLTAGE JUTSU!!!" he yelled as a large amount oflighting was sent naruto was only for it to go strait for the tornado as it absorbed the attack. Rendering it useless.

"That's what I ment when I said you will see what my attack does later." My jutsu uses the water inside of it an concentrates' the lighting into the tornado while the wind chakra evaporates the thunder." It's the ultimate jutsu against thunder based attacks." Naruto exclaimed as he drew his gunblade. All of a sudden it then glowed blue.

"Rasengan blade!!" naruto exclaimed as he drew his blade (can somebody please find me the japenese name for that technique)

"It's a jutsu I invented by testing the rasengan and making several variation from my studies." Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the raikage and stabbed him in the left rib cadge before pulling it out to reveal a gapping hole in his chest.

"this is one of the abilities of the rasengan blade." I send my blade into your chest and the energy in the blade spirals in a certain motion." When I pull my blade out it takes out all of the blood and intestines I ripped out of you." You should give up I already handicapped you of your ninjutsu and I just hit you in your vital organs." Narutto said as he put his gunblade on his waste. The raikage scoofed and yelled.

"NOT UNTIL I GET MY WEAPON BACK!!!" he roared as he went through hand signs before yelling

FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!!" as he sent fire his way. Naruto yawned before saying

"Water style; rasengan shield." He said as he formed a rasengan in his hand before adding water element in his hand. He then held the ball of spralling water infront of him as the rasengan took the form of a shield and blocked against the fire.

"see I told you. "Im invincible against fire and lighting." Naruto said as the raikage looked down before saying.

"Alright I submit defeat." But ill be back." Raikage said as he headed away from the field. Back to kumo. Naruto then looked at the onlookers and said.

"Well that was some crazy shit their wasn't it?" naruto said as he was barraded with question. Happy that he was home after one full year.

Alright people that's it for this chapter. Sonext chapter will be the joinin exams in konoha. Know ifany ofyou are wondering how the girls got S ranked states in one year it didn't happen in one year. It happened in all five years. I might cancel my other story and redo cause I didn't really bring the full potential I originally thought I could bring out so I might cancel and redo it. it well have a different concept everybody in the council will be jackass an ive decided to use only xion, haku,,hinata tenten, anko, tayuya, rinoa ,kyuubi ,konan ant the mizukage from the shippusen series as the main to in the harem. So ja-ne

Blazing blade out


	9. Chapter 9 jonin exams twilights return

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Alright guys the poll is closed and looking a the votes ive decided to add the mizukage to the harem. Well this is it guys the return to konoha. The last summoning naruto will get is the Pikachu scroll. Get ready for some crazy **it

Several hooded figures made their way to konoha. All wearing black cloaks. The one on the far right says to the one in the middle.

"Well my friend it's been awhile sense we have been here huh?" she said. The one in the middle said

"indeed." It's been a long time.: I bet it's still the same scumbag village it was 5 years ago." The one in the middle said as the others chuckled slightly

"I still cant believe you got the mizukage to join the harem." Tell us how it happened again." The one on the far left said.

"Alright it all happened when xemnas sent me on that mission while I was training with the summoning." The one in the middle said.

Flashback

As naruto was running to kirigakure. He rad the mission scroll xemnas gave him through summoning

Dear naruto

"your mission is to go to kirigakure and give the mizukage a treaty document that I have sealed in the envelope I gave you. Make sure that she gets that document."

Xemnas

"Alright then I better hurry up then." Naruto said as he sped up to the entrance gate only to see something that made his blood boil.

The mizukage was coming back from in important meeting with a daimyo from wind country. She was tired and sore from the travlling she had to do and just wanted to get home when she was ambushed by a bunch of konoha nins.

" you know you really should have taken the peace treaty that we delivered two days ago." Because of you our villagers blame us for not getting you to sign it bitch." One of the konoha nins said as he pushed her to the ground and got on top of her.

"Now were going to teach you to obey us." One of them said as he was getting ready to take her innocence.

_"Is this really how im going to lose it" no I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I love."_ She thought as he was getting ready to take her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER FILTH!!" naruto yelled as he kicked all the nins off her.

"Hey look if it isn't the son of the fourth." You know your father is trying to do everything he can to get you back in the leaf village." the nin said enraging naruto.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT.!!" YOU ALL ARE GOING TO GET A MaJOR ASS WOOPIN NOW" naruto said as the nins screams could be heard through out the night.

When naruto was done he walked over to the kage as she huddled into a cornor.

"Are you alright." Naruto asked as she shook her head yes. He then took off his cloak and put it over her he then said

"Im taking you to the hospital." Naruto said as he ran at top speed, while the mizukage blacked out

In the hospital

As The mizukage woke up she saw the sleeping figure of naruto namikaze. At first she was shocked that the blazing storm of twilight village saved her from those men. While she remembered on her way back to the village she received a message from the hakumei kage that a ninja from his ranks was bringing her a treaty. When she saw naruto yawn and wake up he immediantly went to her side.

"Mizukage-sama are you alright?" naruto asked which he received a blush from her. She was about to answer that question when a docter came in the room.

"well mizukage-sama you seem to be a-okay." If it wasn't for this young man right here….. I don't even want to imagine what might happen to you." Anyways you seem to be alright but I suggest that you stay in the hospital for the night." The doctor said

"Im staying right here." I don't want to risk anything elese happening to her." Naruto said with the doctor nodding his head and went to go get some sheets for him. When he came back he gave naruto the sheets and he exited the hospital to go back to his wife and kids, happy that someone will be their to watch the mizikage since her bodyguards were on missions right now.

Later that night

The mizukage woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at naruto as he was peacefully sleeping.

_"I have to repay him some how._" The mizukage thought as she got a perverted thought and went into her close ben. A few minutes later she walked up to naruto

" hey naruto wake up." She said as naruto began to stir awake. When he saw her his eyes bugged out open. She was wearing nothing but a sexy night gown

"w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing." Naruto asked as she grinned at him.

"im simply thinking the man who saved my virginity." She said as she closed the door shut. All that could be heard were the screams and moans coming out of the room.

The next morning

As naruto was getting ready to leave with the peace treaty in his hand the mizukage whispered in his ear.

_"Thank you for that wonderful night naruto-kun." I hope we could do it again sometime._" She said as naruto whispered in her ear.

_"If you want I could get you in my harem." I am the last namikaze that could use my blood limit._ He whispered back with her nodding in agreement as he parted and left to go his own way.

End of flashback

"that was one amazing night." Naruto said getting death glares form the woman in the group.

"don't worry girls I didn't forget about any of you." He assured as the girls stopped giving him the glares. They were infront of the gates now.

"Halt identifications please." The guards said as everybody pulled out their id cards. When they saw naruto's card their eyes widened. They immdiantly let the group pass.

As the group was walking they were confronted with what was left of the konoha 9.

The hokage has ordered that you come with us to the council chambers." Sasuke said

"ah sasuke ." Still a backstabbing some of a bitch I remembered huh?" naruto said getting a glare from said nin

"You are coming with us naruto or we will take you by force." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him for a minute before saying

"Look, I know your gay and you like going to the gay club on the other side of the village sasuke but im strait. I actually like girls." Naruto said causing the group to laugh at the said uchia who was fuming. " come on guys ltes see what those bitches want now." Naruto said as the group opened portals and went through them leaving a shocked group behind them.

In the council chamber

The various clans of konoah were in the chamber hoping to get naruto back into konoha and back under their thumb. when a portal opened and the figures came out the council meeting immediantly began

" alright what do you all want." Naruto said with minato staring off

"Naruto." We wish to invite you to come back to konoha." minato said with danzo continuing for him

"Naruto uzumaki namikaze." We wish for you to rejoin konoha." If you do come back to konoha you will be given all of your clan rights. We would also like to inform you that we will give you the title hokage wants tsunade retires." Danzo said with kushina picking up after him

"Naruto. Please I wish to invite you to rejoin the uzumaki clan." If you come back you will be clan heir and w'll teach you all of our clan secrets, please naruto come back to your family." Kushina said hoping that she would be given a second chance to make up with her child.

"Not only will you become the hokage naruto but we will right up the marriage contracts and have you marry the choosen woman, sakura haruno, ino yamanaka, hana inuzuka, and kagome uzumaki." Koharu said expecting that him to take the offers that is being given. Everybody was looking at naruto expecting him to answer when

"You all expect me to just forgive and forget huh?" to just take these offers and comeback to this scumbag village. huh?" naruto said letting his chakra flare a little bit.

"We know that you might not forgive us now but we were hoping that you would forgive us and hoping that you would give us a chance to make up for what we have done to you as a child." Homura said

"And why pray tell would I come back to a village fulled with nothing but a bunch of fools who cant tell a difference between a prison and a prisoner?" naruto said. And right after that he let his chakra sky rocket

"AND WHY WOULD I COME BACK TO A VILLAGE FULL OF NOTHING BUT NINJA'S WHO TRY TO RAPE SOMEBODY JUST CAUSE THEY DIDN'T SIGN A PIECE OF PAPER." Naruto said with his chakra turning a jet black color.

_"So he knows_." Was most of their thoughts as they remembered when kirigakure almost went to war for the ninja's who tried to violate the mizukage.

"Besides." Xemnas already offered me the title hakumei kage 2 years from." Naruto said with everybodies eyes widening from surprise. Now they knew that theirs chances were down the toilet. Naruto turned to minato

"If their's nothing else to say then were leaving." Naruto said with minato nodding as they left the room.

Later that night

As the group was preparing for bed a pichu summoning appeared

"naruto a scroll from the mizukage." The oichu said as she gave the scroll to naruto and puffed away

_Dear naruto-kun_

_"Hey hotty just want to let you know that im coming to konoha for the jonin exams. I hope you will be their so we could have another……..meeting. I'll se you soon._

_Mizukage._

_As he finished reading he had one thought in his mind._

_WOH I CANT WAIT. _was his thought as he went to sleep.

Well that's it folks. Review, reread or leave a helpful comment.

Blazing blade out 


	10. Chapter 10 twilight rules all

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Alright guys im back with another chapter. Lets get ready to rock and roll.

As naruto woke up from his bed he noticed that all of the girls were ether in chairs or on his bed laying right next to him.

_"they must love doing this or something."_ Naruto thought as he got up and put his cloths on witch was his organization close on he wrote a note to the girls saying that h'll be back in a while.

As he exited the door he started to walk around the village until he came to his favorite spot in konoha. Ichiraku's

"hey old man im back." Naruto yelled as ayame came out with the owner of the place himself. When he took a seat he noticed a familiar konohamru corps.

Konohamaru, moegi, udon!" naruto exclaimed as the said ninja hugged naruto

"nii-san." Konohamaru said as the three glomped him and started crying." We missed you aniki." Udon and moegi said as naruto hugged them back.

I missed you all to." Come on let's talk." Naruto said as he took a seat and they started talking."so nii-san I take it you're not coming back to konoha at all huh?" konohamaru said depressed that his brother figure wouldn't come back. Naruto looked at him and said.

" I'm sorry nii-san, but I cant." Im a twilight ninja now and I cant come back to this village filled with nothing but arrogance." But ill tell you what If you want I could talk to xemnas and have you, moegi and udn become ninja's of twilight village. naruto said with konohamaru thinking it over.

" we need some time to think about this." Konohamaru said with the others nodding at him while naruto just smiled and said." Take as much time as you need." Naruto said getting up finishing his ramen paying ayame and exitng the stand.

HALT." Naruto turned to see the rest of the konoha 9 with their sensei's.

"what do you want sas-gay?" naruto joked causing everybody in the group to chuckle. Said uchia only narrowed his eyes and said.

"look naruto as long as your in konoha we have some type of form of control over you. Now as long as you're here, why don't we go out for a little while." Sakura said expecting him to follow her like the little love sick puppy he used to be." Go to hell bitch." Naruto said making sakura look at him in surprise.

"fight me." Sasuke said with naruto saying.

"Sorry. I don't fight gay people." Naruto said which caused even more chuckles.

"fight me dobe, or ill go to the council and make your little friends my bitches." Sasuke said with naruto turning to him with his kaminarigan activated.

"You just crossed the line uchia!" were do we meet." Naruto said with sasuke smirking.

"At training ground seven." Sasuke said with naruto using the hirashin to teleport there, while everybody else used their individual shushins.

At training ground seven

As they all appeared at the training ground they noticed that jiraiya, tsunade, minato, kushina, and naruko their as if they were waiting there in the first place. As everybody backed away from the area sasuke began to speak.

"Hey dobe, lets make a wager." I win I get all the girls that were betrothed to you." Sasuke said enraging naruto even more.

"YOU CAN GO STRAIT TO HELL!!!" IM PUTTING IN YOUR PLACE UCHIA!!" naruto yelled as sasuke charges at him with his sword in his hand.( his sword from shippuden) as he charges lightning chakra in his blade naruto draws the golden angel and charges it with fire chakra as both their swords collide causing a mixture of fire and lighting chakra to explode. As sasuke back up he yells" chidori senbon" sasuke yelled as spiked version of the chidori shot at naruto. Naruto quickly retailiates and yells "wind style gale palm" naruto yelled as wind surrounded him and defended him from the electrified senbons.

Sasuke grew mad and said" what the hell!!" how did you get so strong." He yelled out in anger. Naruto just said "through hard work. That and I don't use a certain doujutsu to cheat my way through the shinobi life." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword as it glowed blue.

"rasengan blade" naruto said as the blade glowed blue while sasuke grabbed his blade and ingited it with lighting chakra again.

"chidori spear" sasuke said as he shot a chdori spear at naruto who only said" wind style' wind blast" as he held his hand out and a large amount of wind came out and blowed the lighting spear away. As this happened naruto wind shushined right next to sasuke and uppercut punched him into the air while naruto jumped into the air and got above sasuke and yelled" wind style; blazing punch." He said as his hand was ignited wih fire chakra and slammed into sasuke as he was ent hurdling to the ground.

"damn you namikaze." Sasuke yelled. He then smirked and said." It doesn't matter." Once I beat you ill take those bitches of yours for myself and have them help me revive the uchia clan. The minute he finished that sentence he was decked squar in the face by naruto, and he looked MAD. "your going to pay for that little comment you just said. Naruto said as a large amount of chakra was formed into his hand.

"multi rasengan of doom" naruto yelled as he shot the rasengans at sasuke. The strange part was that it looked like the rasengans were still being held in his hand while he was shooting them at sasuke.(think of android 17's special in dbz burst limit the access shot.) As they were hitting sasuke the spiraling spheres were adding on chakra as they were being thrown at him.

"secret jutsu; fury of the spiraling sphere" naruto said as all of the collected chakra from the rasengans combined into one and exploded in sasukes face.

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIT"sasuke yelled as a dust cloud covered the area. When the dust cloud vanished they saw sasuke in the middle of the area his wardrobe torn open and his body covered in blood. As naruto was getting ready to finish off sasuke someone grabbed his hand. The mizukage?!

"naruto-kun." Now's not the time for that." She said as her bodyguards came to her side chojiro then said." Naruto she's right. Don't wast your time with this scum. Naruto decided to listen to chojiro words and left the sasuke alone. As he walked out of the area the other members of organization 13 walked out of their hiding spots.

"getting a little out of hand I see." Kyuubi said as the others chuckled. Naruto smirked and was about to retort when minato got in front of naruto and said

"naruto. The uzumaki council would like to have a word with you." Minato said as naruto sneered and said." Look I thought we made this clear in the council room I want nothing to do with that clan." Naruto said with naruko saying." please aniki we only want to talk." She said as naruto gave her a hard glare.

"don't talk to me like were family now." He said with naruko lowing her head." But ill go with you so I can make my point clear to that damn clan." He said as he made his way to the clan compound.

In the uzumaki clan council

The clan council was in session hoping to get naruto back into the clan and back under their thumb. When naruto walked into the council he said." alright what do you all want this time?" naruto said clearly agitated that he had to come to this meeting.

It's simple naruto." We simply want you to return to the clan." Jack said earning a snort from naruto

" I thought I mad it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with ether konoha or this damn clan! And for you all to even think that you all can persuade me into joing back is even pathetic by itself." Naruto said causing everybody beside kushina and minato to glare or narrow their eyes at him.

" look naruto ether you can come back to the clan willingly or we could force you." Jessie said only earning a glare at her from naruto." And how are you goong to do that might I ask?" naruto asked only for them to get smudged smiles on their faces.

Well naruto." From what we've heard you seem to be closely attached to those girls that you seem to like so much." It would be ashame if something were to happen to them. Jack said but the minute he finished his sentence he was hoisted in the air by a angry naruto with the kaminarigan activated.

" now you listen to me your ugly son of a birch! If anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to any of the girls that are betrothed to me and it's directly involves this clan, ILL MAKE SHORE THAT YOU AND THE REST OF THESE OLD BASTARDS NEVER SEE THE SUN AGAIN!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!" naruto yelled as he powered up a rasengan in his hand and was getting to slamcit right in jack's face until he heard a peaceful melody that sounded like it was playing from a flute.( the song dearly beloved kh2 358 2 days version song) the song sounded peaceful and it sounded like it was being played from two flutes instead of one. What two?

" huh", You two never surprise me. Xion and tayuya." Naruto said as he looked at the door and shore enough two female figures came out of the shadows. " I knew we shoudnt have left you alone. You need to be supervised sometimes." Xion said as the organization members came out of their hiding spots as well.

" don't worry naruto stop trying to be so protective of us." we didn't get those s ranked statues for no reason you knw." Rinoa said with the girls nodding. Naruto just sighed and said." I know. Im just wrried about you all." Naruto said as he turned and staried at the uzumaki group.

" you all better know your place or ill did what I did to sasuke." Naruto said as the uzumaki's growled at him as he and the group exited the building.

Nightfall

As naruto was getting ready to turn in he saw that all his brides were in front of him." Naruto. We all feel that you have not been spending your time equally with us." Tifa said as the girls nodded their heads. Naruto just sighed and did a hand sign we all know." Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto yelled as 85 naruto clones puffed out of nowhere." You all are right I haven't been spending my time equally with you. So how about this I made 85 clones 5 for each of you t have and do with as your please. Naruto said as the girls took five naruto clones each and went to indivisual rooms. The rest of the night was filled with nothing but screams and moans coming out of the hotel.

"DAMN NARUTO KEEP IT DOWN I CANT GET ANY SLEEP!" xemnas yelled

"AW COME ON NARUTO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WERE TRYING TO SLEEP!" the other guys of the organization yelled only to get more screams and yells from the girls and the naruto clones.

Alright guys that's it for this chapter. Review reread or leave a helpful comment. Now as I stated at the beginning of the chapter my other story naruto twilights rage will be put on hold for a little while.

Blazing blade out


	11. Chapter 11 twilight vs jiraya part 1

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Alright guys im back with another chapter. This may seem like a short chapter but that's because I didn't get enough time to right it up so let the show begin!!!

As naruto was walking to the exam tower with the rest of the group he noticed a presence that was following them behind. He turned around to see naruko.

"what do you want?" naruto asked clearly agitated that she waqs infront of him. Thinking that she was trying to get him back to the clan.

"please aniki I just want to talk" naruko said hoping to try to heal their broken family. Naruto just sighed and said." Hey guys ill catch up later." He said with the rest just nodding their heads and going to the tower. He then turne his attention to naruko and said.

"alright what do you want? If it's to return to that clan I already told you im not going back. Naruto said with naruko just shaking her head.

"no naruto. I've come to beg you to give me, mom, and dad another chance." naruko said as she stood there with determination in her eyes.

"And why should I give you three a another chance to make for what you all have done to me?" naruto questioned. As he only got a sad look from her.

"your right naruto we really don't deserve a second chance from you." But that's why I here I want to plead for another chance. Naruko as a few tears started to fall down her face. Naruto just looked at her for a minute until sighing.

"ill have t think about that." Naruto said as he entered the exam building as naruko looked up and was smiling. Glade that she, her mother, and father still has a chance even if it was a small one.

In the exam towers

As everybody was in the tower naruto saw someone he had not seen in a long long time." Garra." Naruto shouted as he saw that garra was the kage of his village.

" uzumaki. I haven't seen you in awhile. Garra said as temari and kankuro came into view. When naruto saw temarie he had one thought in his mind._" DAMN_" he thought as he saw that temarie was a full grown women now. She had on blacktight ambu style pants with a fishnet shirt in and black shinobi shoes. As he thought that temarie also had the same thought. He started to look back at garra and noticed the ring around his finger." Garra your married?!!" naruto exclaimed with garra nodding his head. As garra's wife matsuri came to view with a little five year old behind her leg.

Naruto I would like for you to meet matsuri my wife, and my son garra jr." garra said as he shook hands with matsuri. When he looked at the five year old he looked like in exact copy of his dad. He stuck his finger out and the five year old shook it with his tiny hand. As naruto took his finger back he saw the board start to match people up for battle.( the same way in the chunin exams)

What surprised naruto were the two names that came

_Xion vs rock lee_

As they both made their way down stairs lee proclaimed." Yosh it's will be a youthful experience to battle someone of your caliber!" rock lee proclaimed as xion just said.

" you know Im might have to kill you for betraying naruto-kun" xion said as rock lee looked sad for a moment." Yes I know and I wish there was something I could do to make up to naruto, but I might have blew my chances when I turned my back on him as well." Lee said as xion looked at him_."hmm maybe some people have changed their views on him._ She thought

BEGIN!!! The procter yelled as he moved the hell out of the way. The minute he was clear xion rushed at lee and delivered a swift kick to the chin making him spin out of control in the air as she jumped into the air and tried to roun house kick lee only for him to grab the kick and knock it away sending xion to the wall and she landed safely on it but putting chakra to her feet. She then disappeared and then reappeared in front of lee and punched him in the air but not before hitting a nervous cluster causing him to go paralyzed. She then formed a rasengan in her hand and slammed it down at lee knocking him out.

Winner xion

As she made her way up the stairs she was rewarded with clapping from the twilight shinobi.

_Hinata vs neji hyuuga_

As they were in the middle both hyuuga stared at each other

"you've grown hinata." Neji said as hinata nodded her head." Hia you to have grown neji." She said

BEGIN!!!! The procter yelled

They both ran at each other both ready to kill. Neji had tried to use the 64 palms tech on her but she defended with the 64 palm protection. As he finshed using the last palm strike she garbbed his arm and yanked it and then punched him in the face but not before delvering a crushing kick to the abdomen. As he got back up and tried to attack he rwith his kunai she used a different type of rasengan that naruto taught her before they left the twilight village. eight trigames; protection of the spiraling sphere.!! She proclaimed as the rotation in the form of the rasengan came from her body and expanded hitting neji as well. Knocking his ass right out.

Winner hinata

As hinata made he rway up the banner naruto gave her a swift smack on the ass." Way to go" he whispered as she stood right next to him grinning like a Cheshire cat, while all of the girls in the arena where glaring at hinata.

While this was happening jiraya shushined in front of naruto." What do you want now?" naruto asked with jiraya sighing." Naruto, please come back to the village. we want back here." He said with naruto snorting." How many times do I have to tell you people im not coming back." Naruto said irritated that they wont give up. As he got ready to walk away jiraya said something that got him interested." wait! what if I challenge you to a fight right now!" I win you come back to konoha, I lose you can already guess." Jiraya said as naruto turned around and said" bring it" he said as he jumped down into the ring with jiraya following as well.

Naruto namikaze vs jiraya of the sanin BEGIN!!! The procter yelled knowing that this was going to be a explosive match. The two just stood their until naruto broke the silence.

" you know if you, tsunade, kushina, and the uzumaki clan had just taken care of me like you should have in the past, this never would have happened." Naruto said as his chakra spiked a little." I know and because of our actions konoha has lost its strongest potentially hokage. If you had just come back to us naruto when we gave you the chance you would be with your people. The people of konoha." Jiraya said as his chakra spiked." You know that's a damn lie jiraya. If I would have stayed here then I would just be used as breeding material all so that konoha could get the youndaime's blood line." Naruto said and as of that moment the floor beneath their feet cracked as their chakra levels were reaching dangerous levels." Know that im a ninja of the twilight village I'm treated with respect. Children look up to me and I have women in my clan that love and respect me for who I am and not just because of my blood limit." Naruto proclaimed

_" naruto." _Was all the girls that were betrothed to him thoughts

" it doenst matter. When I beat you, you will have no choice but to come back to konoha." Jiraya said as they both got into their stances.

_"jiraya ii hope youknow what your doing."_ Where he thoughts of tsunade, kushina, and minato as they watched the fight getting ready to start.

Naruto and jiraya then rushed at each other both exchanging punches and kicks one move after they other. When jiraya tried to make a swift kick to naruto face he grabbed it and swong him into the wall as he knocked into the wall naruto ran up to him with a rasengan in his hand only for jiraya to counter it with his rasengan. As they were struggling in the battle naruto felt his rasengan over powering jiraya. He realized this also and jumped away. As naruto landed on his feet he ran at jiraya and socked him in the face.

"Alright naruto its time to use my full power." Jiraya said as he entered sage mode. Naruto looked at him for a minute until he laughed and said." Alright jiraya but im warning you, your going to end up with more than half of your body crushed after this." Naruto said as he formed in enormous amount of chakra in his body as a bright light erupted from his body. When the light was gone everybody was shocked. He know had a red serpant like tail coming out of his lower back. His eyes were now blood red with slits, he now had fangs coming out of his mouth on his back was a large scroll with two miniature gyrados's on each side. One blue and one red. As naruto looked at jiraya he had one thing to say

"LET'S FINISH THIS!!" naruto yelled as he charged at jiraya.

Cliffhanger. Sorry had to do it. okay guys this is the end of the chapter now I want to say something. Originally I had intended for naruto to forgive minato, naruko and kushina but not before some heavy bashing. So im still thinking. Now I just want to say this. WHAT THE FUCK IS KISHIMOTO THINKING?? He is seriously in love with the uchia clan or something. First he come up with some shit about the uchia clan getting the sage of the six paths ring passed down from the uchia clan now he's talking about some mugen tsukiyomi. The only way I see him saving the manga is if he has naruto learn the hirashin. Well that's all I have to say. Review reread or leave a helpful comment. Ja-ne

Blazing blade out


	12. Chapter 12 twilights power

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Alright guys im back with another chapter. Know I want to bring up something of importance. During the last chapter I had said that I was thinking of having naruto forgive his family but only after some heavy bashing. When I said family I ment only minato, kushina and naruko that's it so im still thinking about it. Now I would like to say that between now and this Monday will be starting my new story. My new story naruo will only be pared up with kyuubi ,xion, haku , and hinata. that's it. Alright on with the chapter!!

As everybody looked at naruto's saga form their were shocked that this was the legendary gyrados saga mode. They began to wonder what types of jutsu he knew now? As they looked at him the only major difference was that he had to very long whiskers down his check and that his hair is blood red

" allright jiraya, LETS END THIS!!!." Naruto yelled as he charged at jiraya giving him a crushing roundhouse kick to the face. As he was sent flyng at the wall naruto hirashined behind him and punched him upward. He then hirashined again to the top of the ceiling and landed a crushing rasengan right down to his abdomen. As jiraya got back up he yelled" sage arts; hair needle barrage" he yelled out as his hair extended and was sent sharpened needle at naruto as naruto yelled out" sage arts; wooden wall" naruto yelled as he summoned a wall made out of wood and defended himself against the sharpened needles. He then broke the wall and took one of the fallen pieces and said "sage arts; electric blazing wooden perjectiles" the name spoke for its self as the wood broke into several pieces and then was let on fire and where charged with thunder chakra and sent perjectiles at the toad sage who barely dodged them.

" you know…. Your really are a pain in the ass…… just like minato." Jiraya said as he was painting as he stared at the former jinchuuriki." yah…. And your old and pervert what's the difference." Naruto said

"this!. Sage arts; deep fryer!" jiraya said as he combined fire and wind together and sent the blast at naruto who only said." Sage arts; aqua thunder blast jutsu!" he yelled as the two gyrados's on his scroll breathed in before blasting water out there month's while naruto had charged his hand with lighting chakra and sent the blast at the sametime and fused the three blast to together as both powerful jutsu's collided.

THAT'S WAY TO BIG!!" minato yelled as xemnas was smirking the entire time." You and your village really made a big mistake when your village banished naruto." Xemnas said with minato's head looking at the ground.

" so this is the power of the choosen one!" the elder toads thought as they witnessed the power being used by this young man. As naruto's jutsu seemed to be overpowering jiraya's, jiraya cancelled the jutsu and moved the hell out of the way. When he had enough space jiraya git up and ran at naruto only for him to punch him in the gut and swift kick to the face sent him in the air as he commanded the two aged gyrados's to pin jiraya to the wall by both his arms."rasengan!" naruto yelled as he used the finisheing blow to knock out jiraya.

Winner naruto namikaze

As naruto made his way to throught the railings he passed minato and whispered" if your village tries anything funny….. you might not survive!" naruto said as he walked back to the twilight group who just cheered him while tayuya passed by him and…………groped his………jewels.

Tifa lockhart vs sakura haruno

"once I defeat you and the rest of those whores, naruto will have no chice but to come back to me!" sakura said wither her bitc- I mean inner part of her agreeing. While the girls in the rails where giving her death glares.

" then you must have one fucked up daydreams huh?" tifa said as she saw sakura's face turn red from anger.

BEGIN!!" the procter yelled as he moved the hell out of the way

As soon as he said that tifa ran at sakura and punched the shit out of her. She then uppercut her in the air and jumped from the ground and was heading straight for the pink haired bitch. As she was in the air she punched the bitch straight down her chest sending her to the ground. When she landed safely she fromed a rasengan in her hand only the color was brown.

"earth style; rasengan!!" tifa yelled as she drove the rasengan right into her stomach that sent her to the wall only the strange part was that a soon as she hit the wall five pillairs came out the wall….. and the middle one pierced sakura right in the chest.

Winner tifa lockhart.

As she made her way up the rail she was confronted by tsunade." You know you didn't have to go that far!" she said angrily as she looked at the brunette." This is the jonin exams tsunade_-sama_. We could do whatever we want here as long as it regulates in the rules. Your lucky I didn't kill that pitiful excuse of a ninja!" tifa said which only infuriated the blond sanin even more as she tried to punch tifa with all the strength she had… only for tifa to catch the punch with barely any effort.

" you call that a punch? HAH.. the kids at the academy are stronger then this!!" tifa said as she decked tsunade straight in the face….. sending her to the other side of the arena. As tsunade tried to move out of the crater that the brunette made she found herself staring at the cold eyes of the said brunette infront of her. Tifa swiftly grabbed her by her neck and left her up while saying" now you listen here you little bitch. Naru-kun is with us now! So im giving you fair warning, if you ever and I mean EVER hurt him in any way…. Ill make shore that you will never see the sun again cause your going to be six feet under by the time im done with you!" tifa said as she threw tsunade across the room.

As naruto was watching the screens to see who would be next he was shocked at what he saw.

Kyuubi no kutsune vs naruko uzumaki

As both fighters made their way to the floor they stared at each other for a second before,

"you know, you might die against me. It's not too late to withdraw now." Kyuubi said as she was staring at the now mad kunochi." Shut up." Naruko said which made kyuubi look at her for a minute. It's because of you that naruto hates us, it's because of you that naruto turned his back on us," IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY DAMN BROTHER HATES ME!!!!" naruko roared as she charged up a rasengan in her hand and rushed at kyuubi. Fully intent on hurting the demon that took her aniki away from.

"poor delusional girl." Kyuubi said as she waited for the right moment until she shushined behind naruko and uppercut her in the face…. Cancelling the rasengan. As she was sent into the air the kyuubi jumped in the air and spinned kicked her to the ground but not before landing right on naruko's stomach and started to smash naruko's rib cage in. by the time she was done her entire ribs were caved in her chest. The procter called the match before she could any more damage.

Winner kyuubi

as the she made her way pass the balcony she passed kushina and whispered_ " you fucked up big time!" _ she whispered as kushina dropped her head and let a few tears roll down her face.

(all right im going to skip the matches for now since they'll be way to long."

Alright here are the matche up's

Naruto namikaze vs sauke uchia

Xion vs shikamaru

Kyuubi vs sai

Hinata vs ino yamanaka

Rinoa heartily vs hana inuzuka

Tifa lockhart vs kiba inuzuka

Haku vs shino aburama

( the rest of the girls are already jonin incase you're wondering.")

Alright we will take a three week break and we'll meet up at the konoha stadium. Dismissed. The procter said as everybody left the stadium while kushina was watching his son leave with the girls."_ What have I done?" _she asked herself as she left the room.

Alright people that's it fir this chapter now if any of you are wondering why Im making the chapters short. If I made it longer……. The story would be done by now. Now if any of you are wondering why I keep on calling naruto twilight. Twilight is a yellowish dark color that indicates that the indivisual has not only mastered darkness element but also light element which indicates that the person is a powerful character. Not only that but it's his code name on missions. So review reread or leave a comment Now as I said above the chapter ill be starting my new story and have it ready between now and Monday so keep checking my page every now and then. Ja-ne

Blazing blade out


	13. Chapter 13 twilights seeks the one

Disclaimer – I dont own naruto, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or pokemon

Alright guys im back with darkness to light. Now in the latest issue of the manga I have to admit having kisame fuse with samehade was kind off cool. Now this chapter will be a little shorter then the rest. Now on with the show!

As naruto was walking down the street of konoha he noticed that nijas and civilians were looking at him with respect….. the respect he should have been givin the minute that he saved them from shukaku, after saving their precious uchia. Hypocrites.

As he walked he noticed that he was being followed. He turned around to see minato namikaze." What do you want minato?" naruto asked calmly but the anger in his voice was still there. Minato took a step forward.

" naruto please give us another chance." I know that by sealing kyuubi in you I condemned you to a life of hell but I had to." Believe me if I knew that the villagers was going to treat you that way I would have let them be dragged to hell." Minato pleaded hoping to mend the relationship between their family.

Minato." We can never be a family again, if I come back the council will just try to turn me into a weapon that will only listen to them." I cant come back to konoha." Naruto said as he walked away leaving a teary eyed kage who realizes that their family may never be come whole again.

" minato I wish we could be a family again but the past holds just too much pain." Naruto thought sadly as he walked back to his hotel.

2 hours later

Naruto returned to the hotel to notice that the organization members were all sleep peacefully except for hinata who told him that she had something to do. Knowing that she can handle herself he quickly went into a mediating stance sitting in Indian style he began to close his eyes and began a series of hand signs before yelling lost arts: mind summoning of the one!" he yelled as he was knocked and the space around him turned dark until he was surrounded by what looked like the space time continuem. He scanned around until he saw a small light. He looked closer until the light shined in his face. As he backed up a horse like figure appeared out of the light. The horse like figure had green shaped eyes with ripple like eye lids. Its feet were gold and a spiked ring was around the creature. Its all white figure was looking at naruto with respect. This figure was arceus……. The one who shaped the world and helped the sage of the six paths defeat the 10 tailed juubi…..the strongest summoning in the world.

"naruto-san what can I do for you?" the beast asked as he looked at the ninja who was destined to help save the world." Arceus- sama I don't know what to do I have my ex family and my ex village trying to have me back in there ranks. Not only that but I also have to worry about my future wives becoming slave to this damn village if they try anything." Naruto said as he sighed. Arceus looked at him for a minute before slightly chuckling to himself.

Naruto do you remember the first time I met you?" the first me we battled to see if you were the one spoken in the prophecy. And the first I me you fought by dialga and palkia side to defeat me?" the beast asked as naruto started to remember that time…… it was an explosive battle.

Flashback

Naruto with the masamune in his hand was floating with dialga and palkia. Worn out from their battle with the one….. arceus.

" if you cant defeat me naruto how do you expect to defeat madara especially now that he has seven of the bijuu?" arceus yelled as naruto looked at palkia and dialga before all three nodded their heads.

" your right arceus how can I expect to defeat madara if I always act like a stupid kid?" the only way to defeat madara IS IF I BREAK PAST MY LIMITS!!" naruto yelled as he created a rasengan in his hand while dialga put his mouth right above it while palkia put his hand over the rasengan as his hand turned an eerie pink.

" this is the results of my training, this is the results of all my hardwork, and this is the results of ALL THE PEOPLE I HOLD DEAR TO ME!!" he yelled as he charged at arceus. ULTIMATE ARTS!: TIME SPACE RASENGAN!!!" naruto yelled as he ramed his new rasengan at arceus as he charged up his most powerful attack" JUDGMENT!!" arceus yelled as a large white ball of intense energy rushed at naruto. Both attacks collide with the intent to defeating eachother. Both attacks exploded sending all four mighty warriors atleast 100 miles away from each other.

End of flash back

"yahh those were the good times." Naruto said with both warriors laughing at the memory." Naruto ive discorvered some very alarming news however…….. im goin to die in three months!!" arceus said as naruto looked at him shocked out of his mind.

WHAT!!" why are you dying?" naruto asked sad that the strongest dieter in the universe was dying." Naruto ive used judgement too much that's why. You see when ever I use that technique I lose part of my life span. Techniqly im supposed to live for another 1,000 years, but I was careless and used judgment over a million times it shortened my life span." He said sadly as narut looked at the ground." But," naruto looks up at him" my heir will take my place." He said as naruto looked at him in a shocked manner. YOUR HEIR?!!" naruto yelled as arceus nodded his head" not really my heir but my reincarnation. Before I die I have to reincarnate my self by taking half of my energy and forming it into an egg. I already did this the minute I found out I was going to die." And no its not like making in egg like a bird does for her children." Arceus said as naruto sighed in relief.

"oh well you almost had me their." Naruto said with a nervous smile as arceus just rolled his eyes.:" naruto instead of forgiving and instead of killing this is what you could do." Arceus said as he whispered in narutos ear as naruto eyes widened with surprise. Naruto looked at him and said. " thank you arceus-sama for everything." Naruto said as he left his mindscape

naruto had awakened from his mindscape he noticed that everyone was gone he saw a piece of paper stuck on the wall next his bed. He took the note and read it. a second later he ran out the hotel his eyes glowing with his kaminarigan activated.

The letter wrote

_Dear naruto_

_It appears that the hyuuga clan has tried to reinstate hinata as a member of the hyuuga clan when she denied it the invitation they called me to the meeting. When you get this head over to the hyuuga compound._

_Xemnas_

When naruto arrived at the hyuuga compounds he quickly knocked out the guards and saw the cronference room in the compound and decided to wait before going in. he listened in as the meeting was in progress.

The hyuuga council

The hyuuga meeting was in order. The elders were infront of hinata. Hoping to get the former failure now powerhouse back into the clan.

"hinata-can its wonderful to have you back in konoha and back with your clan." One elder said as he used a fake smile wich made hinata angry." You really think I want to come back to this disguisting village?" she asked with so much anger it felt like venom was dripping out of her mouth.

Hinata this is not by choice this is mandatory you will come back to konoha and come to the hyuuga for the good of the clan." Hiashi said. But the minute he finished that sentence he was pinned to the ground by hinata with her lavender gunblade at his neck.

You listen to me you son of a bitch. Im with naruto and im a ninja of twilight now." If you come at me like that again I swear im going to slice your damn throat in half and make you swallow it. do I make myself clear?" she said in a dangerous voice as she was about to make blood trickle on his neck naruto hirashined right next to her.

" hinata stop he's not worth it." naruto said as she lowered her blade and put on her hip and walked away as hiashi started to get up.

"hey were not done yet!" he yelled as hinata turned to him

"yeah well im done with you!" she yelled as she left the room….. with the rest of the organization and a smirking naruto.

Back at the hotel

The nerve of those old bastards."hinata yelled as she woke up and looked at the clock and it said 1:00am. Don't worry hinata they want try anthing aslong as your with me he said as he looked at her and noticed he lust filled eyes. He quickly noticed that everybody else was asleep. He looked at her with a mischievous look on his face." Ohh I see what you want ." naruto said as he quickly put up silencing seals on the doors and windows as hinata grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. The rest of the night was filled with a room filled with intense screams of pleasure.

Alright guys that's it for this chapter now heres a challenge who can figure out what arceus whispered. If you look at all the chapters up till now you might be able to figure it out. But heres a hint at the end of this story konoha and twilight will be at war. That's the only hint I can give you all. Well ja-ne

Blazing blade out


	14. Chapter 14 twilights twin

Disclaimer; I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts or pokemon. If I did then sas-gay would be getting his ass kicked by xion, danzo would be getting his ass kicked by sarutobi, and fugaku would be getting a foot tot the ass by mikoto.

Well it has been awhile since I last uploaded a chapter but this story is back in im ready to right again now I just want to clear something up a few days ago I received a email from the king of thieves claiming that he knew that we knew we were on to him. Those people who now what im talking about already know whats going on and that hes stealing stories but what got my blood boiling was that he said and claimed that I was one of his followers. Now you all have read my stories do any them have the words stolen story on it? hell no I don't steal other people's stories or ideas.

All the jutsu's n different saga modes I create are my ideas and mine alone now someone reported him s he no longer has that account but he said that he has many other accounts and that he is going to just keep on stealing stories. He may try and steal my story but the thing is out of all the stories he has stolen he never continues them. So if he steals mine it's not going to matter to me because if he does steal it I can still continue to right my own story. people like him like to go around and steal other peoples stories and ideas much like the uchia's so instead of calling himself the king of thives he should call himself the king of sucking sasukes dick for trying to be like sasuke. He has no life so im not mad at him what I am mad at however is that he tried to say that I was one of his followers. So if you are seeing this king of thieves let's make a little gamble. I challenge you to a authors battle. This battle will be about who cant make the better original story you hear that ORIGINAL STORY in other words no stealing other peoples stories or ideas. You are allowed to make up to three cross over's and the main story line has to be about naruto. As I said before you are allowed to use any crossover as long as it is a crossover of three other anime and only up to three. If you have the honor of a true author then you will play by the rules far and square. After our stories are over we will allow other authors to decide which story is better. So if you accept this challenge then I say BRING IT ON

Now that that is out of the way lets the new chapter begin!

Sunrise

Naruto woke up to see his beloved hinata sleeping in his bed. Naruto raised in eyebrow until he remembered what happened last night. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he recalled all the moans and screams from last night. He was just glad to have put up the silencing seals so no one heard them. Quitly he got out of bed put his cloths on which consisted of a pair of ambu style paints black fingerless gloves, a gray ti-shirt and black combat boots he then put on his cape that read hakumei's blazing storm. And with that he left the hotel.

As he was walking down the stairs and exiting the building he encountered that last person he wanted to see right now……. Council member Danzo.

"What do you want danzo?" naruto asked with a growl as danzo just staired at him before saying. You don't belong in hakumei you belong in konoha were you was born at. Your birth place not that damn twilight village." danzo said with anger in his voice. Naruto retorted angerly.

"Listen you scum I already told you and those other bastards on the council I am not coming back to konoha. Hakumei is my home now." Naruto said with conviction in his voice as danzo KI raised alittle

"You must and will come back to konoha you do not belong with those bastards in twilight!" danzo exclaimed before he felt an enormous KI coming from naruto. Said blond was now looking at danzo with his kaminarigan activated.

"Now you listen hear you little worm those bastards as you say in twilight have shown so much more care in hakumei then here in this dump so I advice you to watch your mouth from now on before I rip your tongue out and pay a gay guy to shove it up ur narrow ass!" naruto said as he walked past danzo not wanting to go over the edge and kill this waste of scum.

Naruto was walking away from that area to avoid having to confront danzo again." Im not worried about the girls I know they can take well care of themselves." N aruto said as he had faith in them incase danzo tried anything funny. He was about to head over to ichiraku's but a pair of ambu stopped.

"Namikaze-sama lord hokage wishes for your presents in his office." One of the ambu stated as naruto raised a eyebrow.

'What does minato want now?' naruto thought as he pushed past the ambu's and with his hirashin jutsu he teleported to infront f the hokage office.

"What do you want now minato?" naruto asked until he noticed that not only minato was in the room but also was kushina, naruko, tsunade, and the village elders were in the office.

"what is this about?" naruto asked as minato got up and walked until he was in front of the desk. He then began his speech.

"Naruto please just come home. We all want you home in konoha were you belong." Minato said as he moved forward toward naruto to atleast try and get a hug from the man that was now his son before naruto just shook his head before speaking.

"Minato you know I cant return to konoha. this village holds way to many bad memories for me, all the beating, all the assisination attempts on my life. It just too much to bare minato." Naruto said as minato held his head down in shame at his village. in truth he wasn't like the rest of those bastards on the council. He actually wanted a relationship with his son.

"I don't understand why you do not wish to return naruto. You are heir to the most powerful clans in the hidden leaf village possible the most powerful clans in all of the elemental you return to konoha you will get the respect you always craved as a child. You yourself are probably stronger then minato-san right now with all the training you have received from those summoning and all the sage arts you know just from them." Koharu said as she eyed naruto with a calculative eye. Naruto only stared back with his blue eyes staring at her with hatred. Hatred at the fact that because of her and these other old bastards on the council he had a terrible life. He was about to resort until

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. They were interrupted by a loud explaosion. Naruto looked out of the hokage tower and to his freight he saw the last thing he wanted 2 see at this point…………. The dark sphere.

"_What a minute if the dark sphere is hear then that could only mean that……. Oh no_." naruto thought as he rushed out of the hokage tower through the window and raced towards the orb.

Konoha plaza

Everyone was wondering what this strange orb was. It looked dark and……… _evil._naruto arrived at the seen with xemnas in tow as the rest of the rookie 12 arrived as well as there sensie's.

"Damn it he's hear!" naruto yelled as he looked at the orb in terror is it started to move. Naruto what are you talking about and whats so terrifying about this thing? Sakura asked like a retard.

"Well pinky you should know that this sphere means bad news since eversince this sphere appered the damn sky turned gray and clouds started to form!" naruto said as sakura indeed looked at the sky and so that the sky was gray with clouds forming.

"Naruto what is this thing?" minato asked as naruto sighed. Remember hearing how I destroyed sephiroth? One of his slices cut my arm and I was bleeding. That sick bastard orochimaru found my blood and wanted to have the namikaze and uzumaki powers under his control. So he did the most terrible thing in his life……………………. He cloned me with the blood that was left from the battle field.

At that moment the orb deformed an out f that orb appeared an exact clone of naruto only he was…….. completely pale. He wore in exact copy of naruto's close only everything was pale or white colored. His heir color however was crimson red.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA. IM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE oooo you don't know just hw it feels t be able to move again naruto, but since most of you don't know me allow me to introduce myself." He lifted his head up only a little bit. My name is…….. he lifted his head up all the way to show the world his face. "NAMATO NAMIKAZE!" and with that he disappeared and reappeared in front of naruto only to grab his throat and throw him in the air.

Namato jumped in the air and tried to round house kick naruto in the face, but naruto quickly blocked it and grabbed his kick and spinned in the air before letting go of his legs and tossing him further away and towards a building. Naruto was still hovering in the air but namato quickly jumped out of the building with a rasengan in his had. Naruo saw this and evaded the rasengan while grabbing namato's other hand and bringing namato with him naruto slammed namato into the ground head first.

Naruto jumped away a few feet as namato got up out of the debris.

"You know naruto this is the one of the first few times I can actually laugh." Its been so long since we have fought like this." Namato said as naruto just stared at him with a frown.

"I don't understand you sometimes. You have all the power you have, you can destroy villages, level mountains, destroy the universe maybe, DESTROY THIS RESCHID VILLAGE!" he yelled as he let his chakra surge out knocking away everything near him

"COME NARUTO, COME MY BROTHER LETS DESTROY THIS VILLAGE, LETS MAKE THESE FOOLS PAY FOR EVERYTHING THE'VEDONE TO US!" he said as he rushed at naruto. First he jumped into the air and round housed naruto into a building. Namato jumped and landed right on naruto abdomen and started stomping into it breaking a few ribs.

With the group

"Damn it im not waiting here no more!" xion said as she was about to rush in the battle, but xamnas held his hand out.

"no he will be fine." Xamnas said as he stared at the battle. Xion could only watch as xemnas had his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

With naruto

He was feeling the worst of all of namato's attacks being stomped on by your own evil counterpart was not something that you would like to happen.

Namato stopped stomping on him and held his hand out as a dark or appeared.

"this is the end faker." He said as he was ready to launch the orb at him until.

"NO! DARK STYLE: EXPLOSION!" he yelled out loud as namato was blown away from naruto as he gathered dark chakra and let it explode on his abdomen leaving a permanent burn mark.

Ok naruto now you've done it my abdomen was were my source of power. Its time I ended this." Summoning jutsu: rise of the great dead dragon!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground and smoke appeared. Out of the smoke a bone dragon appeared. It didn't even have any flesh just pure bone and chakra. Naruto saw this and smirked.

Now its time I finished this. Naruto said as he bit his figure and went through handsigns. dark summoning: rise of the ghost dragon!" he said as he slammed his hand on the ground and apperead a portal….. and out of the portal appered…….. giratina in its origin form.

Giratina rise to the sky with naruto on top.

"LETS DO THIS NAMATO"

" LETS DO THIS NARUTO"

They both yelled as they charged at eachother ready to kill one another.

Well that's it for this chapter and just so you all know I was serious when I made that challenge earlier if this coward thinks he better then us then I will challenge him and we will see who's the better writer and who has more honor. O one more thing ill be making a challenge on a naruto x xion story sone anyone who wants t take the challenge just message me. And thw whole naruto evil twin thing I got that from birth by sleep with ventus and vanitas. Other then that ja-na

Blazing blade out


End file.
